Cette année-là
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: Ils sont deux pour représenter le district Dix, un garçon et une fille. Ils ont 15 ans tous les deux, cette année-là, l'année des 68eme Hunger Games. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours, et ils sont obligés de combattre l'un contre l'autre dans une arène. Les Hunger Games de cette année risquent d'être sensationnels... 2 POV
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: Comment nos vies ont dérapé

**PDV Caty**

Je me réveille la boule au ventre. C'est la Moisson. Cette pensée m'obsède, ne veut plus me lâcher. C'est la Moisson.

Je m'appelle Caty et j'ai 15 ans. Je vis au district Dix, le district du bétail. Mes parents sont les co-propriétaires d'un abattoir avec nos voisins. Depuis mes 7 ans, j'y travaille avec leur fils qui a mon âge. C'est devenu mon meilleur ami au fil du temps, mon confident, mon frère de coeur ( nous sommes tous les deux enfants uniques ). Ce n'est pas que pour moi que j'ai peur. C'est aussi pour lui.

On sait tous les deux les mêmes choses; où frapper pour tuer, manier la hache, le couteau. On est tous les deux forts, endurants, rapides, agiles. Mais, face à des Carrières surentraînés, aucun de nous ferait le poids.

J'ai si peur, peur que ma vie dérape. Je voudrai tellement que ce ne soit pas la Moisson.

**PDV Jason**

Caty doit être réveillée. J'ai beau lui répéter qu'on a pas de _tessarae_, qu'on a seulement 4 papiers à nos noms, elle angoisse. J'aimerai tant pouvoir la réconforter, moi qui ne stresse qu'un tout petit peu.

Je me lève et vais me laver dans le baquet. Nous n'avons qu'un seul point d'eau courante, dans le petit jardinet derrière la maison. Je vais remplir le baquet tous les soirs en prévision du matin. Je sais que les voisins font exactement la même chose. Nos maisons, nos modes de vie se ressemblent tant !

J'admire mon image dans le miroir. C'est celle d'un grand garçon musclé à la peau tannée par le soleil enveloppé dans une serviette rêche. Ses cheveux sont brun si foncé qu'on dirait qu'ils sont noirs, et ses yeux sont noisette. Je suis beau et je le sais. Toutes les filles sont à mes pieds.

Mais la seule fille qui ne m'ait jamais intéressé me considère comme son frère.

**PDV Caty**

Je me regarde dans le miroir, après m'être baignée. Je suis une grande jeune fille aux muscles développés mais pas trop, à la silhouette fine et musclée, aux formes développées mais pas trop. Ma peau est plutôt pâle, mes longs cheveux tombent jusque dans le creux de mes reins. Ils sont raides et d'un beau blond doré. Mes yeux sont d'un beau bleu profond.

J'enfile une robe de coton toute simple, d'un beau vert feuille, qui met en valeur ma silhouette. Je veux être belle au cas où.

Je descends dans la cuisine. Ma mère a préparé une omelette aux champignons, un vrai luxe ! Mes parents sont attablés. Je vois bien qu'ils sont nerveux, ce qui ne fait que renforcer ma propre inquiétude.

**PDV Jason**

Mes parents sont déjà dans la cuisine. Ils sont parfaitement détendus, comme si aujourd'hui était un jour comme un autre. Après tout, je n'ai que très peu de chance d'être choisi, si on regarde ces grands gars de 18 ans qui prennent depuis leur première Moisson un nombre assez important de _tessarae_. L'année dernière, c'est un de ces mecs qui avait été choisi. Il avait fini 5eme, chose rare dans un district pauvre comme le notre. Le gagnant était, d'après mes souvenirs, le mec du Deux, un Carrière, évidemment.

- Ce soir, fiston, avant la rediff', faudra que t'aille nettoyer l'abattoir pour demain.

Pour mon père, le boulot passe avant tout. Il ne parle que de ça. Même aujourd'hui, il n'a que ça à la bouche. C'est pour ça que maman l'a quitté.

En fait, celle que j'appelle " Mère " avec déférence est la deuxième femme de papa. C'est une véritable mégère qui n'aime que le luxe et dépense des sommes astronomiques pour des robes qui n'arriveront jamais au niveau de la plus moche du Capitole. Je la déteste.

Je rends visite à ma mère, des fois. Elle aussi s'est remariée, mais avec un berger très simpathique, Barry. Ils ont eu des jumelles qui ont 8 ans. J'adore aller chez eux, mais je me sens toujours de trop dans leur bonheur. Alors, j'y vais peu, au grand regret de Juliet et Charlot, les jumelles, qui m'adorent.

**PDV Caty**

Ma famille n'a rien à voir avec celle de Jason, où il n'y a que des remariages. Mes parents sont un couple tout ce qu'il y a du plus ordinaire. Ils se tiennent la main pendant tout le repas.

En fait, je suis courageuse. Difficile à croire, mais je suis courageuse. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Jason, je m'attends toujours au pire.

- On y va ? fait enfin mon père.

J'acquiese.

Nous sortons sur le sentier. Ici, les maisons sont entourées de prés et de pâturages. Nous vivons à la périphérie, en face de notre abattoir. La Grand-Place est à peu près dix minutes d'ici, comme l'école.

Le chemin se déroule dans une atmosphère pesante. D'autres familles nous entourent. Il n'y a pas un rire d'enfant de tout le chemin. Même les plus petits comprennent l'importance de ce jour.

Enfin, nous arrivons à la Grand-Place. Je passe les guichets d'enregistrement. Jason m'attend juste derrière.

**PDV Caty**

Elle arrive. Elle passe les guichets et se dirige vers moi.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Nous laissons planer un silence, que je romps:

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Caty.

- Ecoute, il y a bien des gamins de 12 ans n'ayant qu'un seul papier qui sont tirés, non ? Nous, on en a 4. On a 4 fois plus de chance que l'un de nous soit tiré.

- Caty, le cas que tu cite est rare. Rien ne va arriver. Je te promet que dans une heure on se retrouve ici.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui décidons, Jason. C'est le sort.

- Et bien, le sort nous est favorable depuis nos 12 ans ! Pourquoi ça s'arrêterait ?

Elle ne répond rien et se mord la lèvre.

A ce moment, des Pacificateurs arrivent et nous séparent, nous criant de rejoindre nos sections. Une fois à ma place, je la cherche du regard, mais je ne la vois pas.

Elle a tort de s'inquiéter.

**PDV Caty**

Après le discours du maire, l'hôtesse, Drucilla, se dirige vers la boule des filles. Mon coeur s'accélère.

- Et notre heureuse tribut sera... Caty Liars !

Ce n'est pas possible, il y a forcément une autre Caty Liars. Non, tout le monde est tourné vers moi. J'inspire profondément, me compose un air assuré et un sourrire de façade. Je sais bien que personne ne me sauvera, j'accepte le sort. Je grimpe à l'estrade et fait face à la foule.

- Nooon !

**PDV Jason**

C'est moi qui ai crié. Elle ne peut pas aller aux Jeux, c'est impossible ! Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin, j'aurais du l'écouter, quoique ça ne changerait rien.

- Je suis volontaire !

Je fends la foule et la rejoint aux côtés de l'hôtesse. Caty se tourne vers moi, horrifiée. Quand elle parle, c'est à voix basse, en remuant à peine les lèvres, si bien que tout le monde n'y voit que du feu:

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je veux te protéger, tu en auras besoin !

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Drucilla l'interrompt en me prenant le bras:

- Quel courageux jeune homme ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Jason Truther, et j'ai 15 ans.

- Applaudissons bien fort Jason Truther et Caty Liars !

Caty m'ignore royalement et sourit à la foule qui se contente de quelques maigres applaudissements.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Comment nous avons dit adieu à des êtres chers

**POV Jason**

Le regard que Caty m'a jeté tandis que les Pacificateurs nous entraînaient à l'intérieur... Il est glacial.

Seul dans ce petit salon où on est sensés faire nos adieux, je repense à ce regard accusateur. Ce regard qui voulait dire " Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? "

Je ne veux pas que Caty m'en veuille...

Je ne peux pas me passer d'elle, au point que je vais l'accompagner vers une mort certaine.

Mais je ferai tout pour qu'elle revienne vivante, j'en fais le serment.

**POV Caty**

Jason c'est porté volontaire pour me protéger... Quel imbécile ! Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'un frère ferait pour sa soeur.

Je suis devant le fait accompli, je ne peux rien y faire. Il y a deux minutes j'étais dans une rage noire, mais en y réfléchissant bien je lui pardonne. Autant profiter du temps qui nous reste ensemble.

Dès que les adieux sont terminés, je lui dirai que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir une semaine avant que sa mort et ma mort deviennent possibles à chaque instant.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure, il mérite de vivre !

Je ferai tout pour qu'il revienne vivant, j'en fais le serment.

**POV Jason**

Mon père et ma belle-mère entrent. Je vois bien qu'elle n'est là que parce qu'elle est obligée; son regard est glacial.

- Et bien, fait-elle froidement, que le sort te soit favorable.

Mon père a l'air absolumment en perte totale de ses moyens. Je le serre dans mes bras et pour la première fois, je remarque que nous avons presque la même taille.

- Prends soin de toi, Papa.

Lui promettre de revenir me parait absurde, aux yeux de ce que je compte faire.

Il me tapote maladroitement l'épaule. Le chagrin l'étreint, et il semble incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Reviens vite, finit-il enfin par dire.

Si seulement...

**POV Caty**

Papa et Maman entrent. Ils ont tout les deux pleuré; leurs yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de pleurer, mais je me retiens.

- Tu peux gagner, murmure mon père, mais sans conviction, comme si il tentait de s'en persuader lui-même.

- Oui, approuve ma mère en sanglotant.

Je les serre fort en luttant contre les larmes. Toute promesse semble vaine, au regard de ce que je vais faire.

- On se voit bientôt, conclut ma mère.

Puis mon père me donne son bracelet de cuir, retenu par des attaches d'argent.

- Puisse-t-il te porter chance...

Si seulement...

**POV Jason**

Ma mère, Barry, Juliet et Charlot entrent ensuite, quand Papa et Mère sont partis. Ma mère fond en larmes en me voyant.

- Mon petit, oh mon petit...

Barry a la larme à l'oeil aussi. Juliet et Charlot sanglotent sans retenue.

- Maman.

Elle lève la tête et me donne sa broche préférée, celle avec l'image d'un petit garçon qui court derrière une oie.

- Elle te portera peut-être chance...

Je la serre fort, fort à l'en étouffer, tout en retenant mes larmes.

Je prends ensuite Juliet et Charlot dans mes bras.

- Tu reviendras ? sanglote Charlot.

- Oui, je souffle.

- Tu le promet ? pleure Juliet.

- Je le jure.

Je les serre aussi, puis les repose.

Barry me donne l'accolade, mais je l'attire dans mes bras et lui souffle à l'oreille:

- Je ne compte pas revenir. Je me sacrifierai pour Caty.

Il hoche la tête imperceptiblement, et ses mains se crispent dans mon dos.

- Prends soin de Maman, de Juliet et de Charlot.

- Je les consolerai du mieux que je peux.

- Merci. T'as été un second père pour moi. Toi, tu ne parlai pas que de boulot.

Je sais que je suis vache envers Papa, mais je ne peux oublier toutes ces années à n'être que l'objet d'ordres et de remontrances.

Les Pacificateurs viennent les chercher. Juliet crie et se débat en appelant mon nom, mais ils l'entraînent brutalement, me laissant seul.

**POV Caty**

Une fois Papa et Maman partis, c'est mes 2 seules amies en dehors de Jason ( que je ne compte même plus comme un ami mais comme un frère ), Liz et Gabrièl.

- Caty, tu peux gagner? T'es forte.

Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité.

- Peut-être, si les Carrières...

- Il faut que tu gagnes. Reviens-nous, Caty.

Je les embrasse à tour de rôle. Liz et son charme tranquille, ses cheveux brun-roux abondamment bouclés, ses yeux noisette, ses nombreuses taches de rousseur. Gabrièl et sa beauté presque surnaturelle, ses cheveux blonds lègerement ondulés, ses grands yeux bleus, sa peau blanche.

- Vous me manquerez...

Je vais bientôt pleurer. Je renifle et Gabrièl me tend un mouchoir.

- Sois forte. Tu peux le faire.

Non, je ne pourrai pas. Pas avec Jason dans la même arène.

**POV Jason**

Les Pacificateurs viennent me chercher et m'emmènent dans une voiture. Drucilla attend déjà.

C'est une femme grande, aux longs cheveux blond platine. Sa peau est blanche, mais des tatouages rose fuschia, tout en arabesques, sont dessinés sur ses tempes, ses joues, s'enroulent autour de ses bras, et, pour ce que j'en devine, de ses jambes. Ses yeux ont la même couleur; ils sont déroutants.

Elle porte une robe plutôt courte ( à la mi-cuisse ) métallique, couleur platine ( ce qui va bien avec ses cheveux ).

Voilà Caty. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la voiture, elle m'adresse un sourire discret.

M'aurait-elle pardonné ? On dirait que oui...

Nous nous adressons pas un mot du trajet, principalement à cause du bavardage incessant et futile de Drucilla. Elle me tape déjà sur les nerfs avec sa voix flûtée et son accent du Capitole.

**POV Caty**

Mon Dieu, ce que cette femme est énervante ! Elle n'arrête pas de parler, parler sans s'arrêter.

La gare se dessine devant nous. C'était une immense étable industrielle, auparavant. L'ancienne gare était à une dizaine de mètres de là, mais elle était exposée aux intempéries, au contraire de celle-ci ( qui elle, sent le musc ).

Drucilla nous fait descendre de voiture et nous mène au travers d'une espèce de haie d'honneur. Nous nous arrêtons devant le train. Les caméras nous filment avec avidité.

Jason reste de marbre tandis que je leur offre mon plus beau sourire. Ces 2 minutes me paraissent bien longues...

Enfin, la porte du train coulisse.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews: tiens, ces mes 2 revieweuses préférées de Notre Sort Pire Que La Mort ! Bienvenue, les filles !**

**Kentwell7: En fait j'essaie d'alterner POV plus ou moins longs, pour varier les points de vue... Et dans les moments comme la préparation pour la Parade où ils seront séparés les POV seront plus longs. Et pour les Jeux aussi cela sera plus long. **

**Mes pauvres tributs, ils viennent à peine d'être choisi et on leur demande déjà une stratégie ! Remarquez, dans ce chapitre il y a des éléments de réponses !**

**Ravie que cela te plaise !**

**Eclipse on Panem: Et oui, encore une nouvelle fanfic !**

**Je comprends. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils auront des moments de complicité !**

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, dans l'arène les POV seront plus longs ( peut-être même un POV par chapitre comme tu le suggères ) mais en attendant j'essaie de varier les points de vue. Mais j'essaie de les faire de plus en plus longs. **

**Ravie que cela te plaise !**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: Comment nous avons rencontré _le dingue_

**POV Jason**

L'intérieur est si luxueux ! C'est incroyable. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi clinquant. Drucilla nous conduit dans un grand salon. Les murs sont crème. A l'un d'entre eux est accroché un écran plat gigantesque. Il y a des banquettes confortables, des fauteuils moelleux regroupés autour de tables en bois les plus précieuses les unes que les autres. Une collation est servie: les tables regorgent de gâteaux en tout genre, de fruits, de douceurs, de boissons.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! Je vais chercher votre mentor.

Drucilla s'éclipse tandis que nous nous asseyons dans de moelleux fauteuils.

**POV Caty**

Je me racle la gorge.

- Finalement, je ne t'en veux pas, Jason. N'importe qui d'autre t'aurait frappé, insulté, et tout ça, mais tu comptes trop à mes yeux. Tu es comme mon frère, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir plus de dix minutes.

Il acquièse, l'air soulagé. Mais j'aperçois comme une pointe de déception dans ses yeux quand je prononce " tu es comme mon frère ". Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Non, j'ai dû mal voir.

A ce moment, Drucilla revient. Et elle n'est pas seule.

**POV Jason**

Notre mentor est... spécial. C'est le seul gagnant encore en vie du Dix ( au total, nous en avons trois, dont 2 femmes, qui sont donc mortes maintenant, elle avait gagné à plusieurs d'années d'intervalle, les 7eme et 11eme Hunger Games). Lui a gagné les 46eme, ça fait déjà 22 ans. Bref.

C'est un homme de haute taille. Sa peau est blafarde, ses lèvres rouge pâle, si pâle qu'on les distingue à peine, ses yeux gris terne. Il lui manque des cheveux par poignée, ceux qui lui restent forment des touffes sur son crâne luisant. Il porte une paire de lunettes rondes, mais sans " verres de correction " comme ils appellent ça au Capitole ( apparemment, les lunettes c'est bon pour les districts, eux mettent des " lentilles de contact " ou alors ont recours à la chirurgie ). Elles sont en métal rouillé.

Il porte un élégant costume quoiqu'un peu défraîchi. Ses chaussures auraient besoin d'un bon coup de cirage. Il a, à l'index de la main droite, une sorte de bague faite en fil de fer entortillé autour du doigt.

**POV Caty**

Il s'installe en face de nous. Je constate que Drucilla reste à une distance respectueuse de lui, comme si elle en avait peur. Elle s'installe à côté de moi, mais un peu à l'écart.

- S'lut, marmonne-t-il, et je me reconcentre sur lui. J'm'appelle Ronan.

- On vous connaît, fait Jason.

- J'suis sensé être votre mentor.

- On sait, je dis fermement.

- J'suis sensé vous regarder mourir.

On échange un coup d'oeil rapide avec Jason. Nous sommes aussi déstabilisé l'un que l'autre.

- C'est presque marrant. Presque parce que en général, c'est trop rapide.

- C'est une blague ?

Je me suis levée.

- Vous y êtes allé, c'est tout sauf marrant ! je crie.

Il ricane.

- Sauf que moi, la différence, c'est que j'avais des chances d'en sortir. Vous pas la moindre.

Il se frotte les mains.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez une propension au dramatique. J'ai vu la Moisson.

Il prend un air rêveur.

- Ca va être génial !

Un fou. Notre mentor est un fou.

**POV Jason**

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Drucilla. Elle ne paraît pas choquée par ses propos, c'est normal, elle est une Capitolienne. Mais apparemment, elle se rend bien compte que ça tourne au vinaigre. Mais elle ne fait rien. Comme si elle avait peur.

Elle a peur de lui ?

- J'espère que ce sera sanguinolent. Des ruisseaux, des rivières, des torrents de sang !

- Comment osez-vous dire des choses pareilles ?

Caty s'approche de lui. Je me redresse.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! crie Caty.

Clac ! Il la gifle violemment.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. J'attrape un plateau en argent, renversant tout ce qu'il portait, malgré les cris horrifiés de Drucilla ( tiens, on touche au mobilier, ça la fait réagir ? ). Je le brandis et assène un violent coup à Ronan.

Il s'effondre comme une masse aux pieds de Caty. Laquelle reste immobile, tremblante, sa lèvre fendue et sa joue rougie.

- Ca va ?

Je la prend par l'épaule, elle se ressaisit.

- Ca devrait.

Drucilla pousse du pied le corps. A ma grande surprise, elle ne lâche qu'un:

- Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour nettoyer.

Puis elle soupire, ramasse le plateau et le remet à sa place:

- Il n'est qu'un peu cabossé. Bon, allez vous reposer. Il y a deux serviteurs qui attendent hors de la salle, ils vont vous guider à vos chambres. Soyez ici pour vingt heures.

* * *

**POV Caty**

Dès que je suis dans ma chambre, je me précipite dans la petite salle de bain attenante, devant le miroir. Ma lèvre est salement fendue. Mon Dieu, on va croire que... oh, et puis, tant pis. Je suis sûre que mon styliste voudra effacer ça.

Je m'affale sur le lit. Comment allons-nous faire ? Pas de mentor, pas d'aide une fois dans l'arène, pas de préparation. Il repoussera tous les sponsors, sauf si Drucilla prend les choses en main. Ce qui m'étonnerait.

J'ai envie de pleurer, et je ne m'en prive pas. J'éclate en sanglots. Ca fait du bien, ça libère.

Je renifle et décide d'aller voir Jason. A nous deux, on trouvera bien une idée.

**POV Jason**

On frappe à ma porte, je vais ouvrir. C'est Caty, elle se tient sur le seuil, les yeux encore rougis.

- Entre, je fais avant de fermer la porte.

Nous nous asseyons sur le lit.

- Ca va ? je demande, inquiet.

- Mieux. Mais on a pas de mentor.

- Je sais. Mais j'y ai réfléchi, on pourrait en parler à nos stylistes. Ils pourraient nous aider.

- Ils pourraient, en effet. Mais vont-ils accepter ?

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Pas faux. Une vraie salope. Mais rien comparé au dingue qu'elle leur sert de mentor, non ? **

**Effectivement. Mais tu vois, elle est incapable d'être en colère plus de dix minutes contre lui.**

**Et oui, pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça soit compliqué ? Parce que l'auteure est compliquée, peut-être.**

**Kentwell7: Et la voilà, la merveilleuse, l'incroyable, la passionnante suite ! * pas très modeste * J'espère pas vous avoir fait trop attendre !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4: Comment nous avons vu que ça n'allait pas être facile...

**POV Caty**

Je suis revenue faire un petit somme dans ma chambre. Je suis réveillée par un serviteur à la livrée blanche qui toque à la porte.

Je défroisse ma tenue et sort pour le suivre dans le grand salon, le coeur battant.

Ronan n'est pas là.

Drucilla est assise sur une banquette, face à un écran plat immense qui occupe toute la surface du mur. Quand à Jason, il arrive à cet instant.

Nous nous installons dans un silence gêné. Puis nous attendons que la rediffusion commence.

- Je suppose que Ronan n'est pas prêt de nous aider, je dis hardiment.

Drucilla sourit à peine. Elle a l'air crispée.

- Ronan est devenu fou après ses Jeux, explique-t-elle. Il est violent et obsédé par le sang, la douleur, la mort.

Je me retiens de dire " merci, on n'avait pas remarqué ".

Elle dévoile son épaule droite. Il y a une profonde entaille.

- Pendant une de ses crises, avoue-t-elle. Il a l'habitude de me frapper, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se servait d'une arme. C'était l'année dernière, pendant les Jeux. La fille était morte au Bain de Sang et le garçon était toujours en vie. Il est mort deux jours plus tard. Il a fini 13eme.

Elle soupire, puis murmure:

- 13eme, c'est pas mal sans mentor.

**POV Jason**

Je lui prend la main, et souffle, les yeux droit dans les yeux:

- Vous pouvez nous servir de mentor.

Caty ajoute:

- Et, en contrepartie, tant qu'on ne sera pas dans l'arène, on vous protègera de lui.

Elle finit par lâcher:

-D'accord.

A ce moment, l'écran s'allume et la voix enjouée de Caesar Flickerman retentit:

- Boooonsoir à tous !

Il apparait sur le plateau, cette année tout en bleu-vert.

- Bienvenue pour cette rediffusion de la Moisson des 68eme Hunger Games ! Avec moi, Senecca Crane, Juge de l'équipe de la Haut-Juge Cassandra Pollonis.

L'homme apparut sur le plateau. Les mains dans les poches, il était détendu. Mais dans ses yeux, on y lisait une lueur calculatrice. Des jeux de pouvoir devaient se jouer dans les coulisses...

- Bonsoir à tous, fait-il sobrement avant de serrer la main de Caesar.

Ils s'asseyent sur le plateau.

- Aah, je crois que cela va commencer, fait Caesar avec excitation.

Leur image disparut, remplacée par celle d'un compte à rebours.

5...4...3...2...1...0 !

La Moisson du district Un commença. C'étaient 2 Carrières qui se portèrent volontaires. Ils avaient tous deux 18 ans et paraissaient dangereux.

Dans le Deux, les Carrières semblaient, comme tous les ans, redoutables. La fille avait un air sadique collé sur le visage. Ils avaient 16 ans ( le garçon ) et 18 ( la fille ).

Dans le Trois, la fille était une gamine de 13 ans, le garçon en avait 15. Ils étaient tous deux fluets et peu menaçants.

Dans le Quatre, les 2 Carrières de 17 ans étaient des montagnes de muscles, mais ils ne paraissaient pas être spécialement impatients d'aller aux Jeux, contrairement à ceux du Un et du Deux.

Dans le Cinq, la fille avait 17 ans mais était tellement maladroite qu'elle se prit les pieds dans une marche en montant l'estrade, et faillit renverser une des deux boules de verre. Le garçon de 16 ans n'avait pas l'air d'un adversaire dangereux, il était dépourvu de muscles.

Dans le Six, la fille avait 18 ans et un air impatient collé sur le visage. Elle déclara qu'elle comptait bien gagner les Jeux. Le garçon, lui, était un gamin de 12 ans terrorisé.

**POV Caty**

Dans le Sept, les deux avaient 14 ans, et dirent savoir manier une hache assez bien pour tuer.

Dans le Huit, la fille avait 14 ans aussi, et s'effondra en larmes, et le garçon de 17 ans tremblait de la tête aux pieds à l'annonce de son nom.

Dans le Neuf, la fille avait 12 ans, le garçon 17 ans et étaient frères et soeurs. Il n'était pas menaçant, il était obubilé par sa petite soeur.

J'eus un pincement au coeur en revoyant notre Moisson. Une larme, unique, roula sur ma joue.

Dans le Onze, la fille et le garçon étaient grands, forts et musclés. Elle en avait 17, lui 18 et assurèrent tous les deux avoir leur chance.

Dans le Douze, ils avaient tous les deux 15 ans, se ressemblaient beaucoup mais n'avaient aucun lien de parenté et paraissait proprement terrorisés.

Beaucoup d'adversaires dangereux, en somme.

L'écran s'éteignit après les commentaires enthousiastes de Caesar et Senecca. Ronan n'avait toujours pas fait son entrée.

Drucilla se leva et nous proposa de passer à table.

Je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux que ce repas. En entrée, on nous servit du " pâté en croûte " avec une salade de carottes râpées. Ensuite, un délicieux rôti de porc enrobé de miel accompagné de patates douces, et en dessert, un crémeux et délicieux gâteau au chocolat.

Drucilla commande un café, nous expliquant qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail. On nous servit de petits sablés, et elle nous explique:

- Je pense pouvoir vous dire d'attendre les entraînements pour voir de quoi il en retourne du côté de vos adversaires. Pour la Parade, fiez-vous à votre styliste.

- Ok.

- Ca marche.

- Allez vous coucher maintenant vous devez être en forme.

Et elle nous congédie.

Nous sortons. Jason me dit:

- La plupart sont dangereux.

- C'est une Moisson riche en surprises, comme dirait Senecca Crane, je me contente de répondre, esquivant la question, la vraie, qu'il veut me poser.

Je marche un peu plus vite.

- Caty, est-ce que tu as pensé que...

- Ecoute, Jason, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

- Mais...

- Je sais, je sais.

**POV Jason**

Elle ne m'écoute pas ! Rien à faire !

Je vais me mettre au lit. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aborder le sujet et d'y caser mes sentiments.

Caty est la fille la plus formidable et la plus têtue que je connaisse.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Je n'ai pas lu ces fics, mais tu m'as intriguée. Je vais aller y jeter un oeil !**

**La sensibilité féminine... **

**Oui, c'est sur elle que je mise, avec une petite surprise à la clé. Mais tu verras bien...**

**Les autres tributs sont plutôt menaçants, cette année... Ca promet !**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 ou comment nous nous sommes battus avec _le dingue_

**POV Caty**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil ( j'ai trouvé des somnifères dans un placard de ma salle de bain, je ne m'en suis pas privée ), je passe un haut rouge et un pantalon bleu azur. J'inspecte mon image dans le miroir. Cette tenue est la plus sobre que j'ai trouvé, et encore... c'est la seule !

Je me sens bien, aujpurd'hui. Bien dans ma peau, sereine. Les somnifères n'y sont peut-être pas pour rien...

Je me rends au grand salon. Drucilla mange des oeufs brouillés, et Jason boit une sorte de boisson... du " chocolat chaud ".

Je m'installe à côté de lui, et, circonspecte, m'en sert une tasse.

C'est juste délicieux !

Quand je repose la tasse, elle est vide et j'ai des moustaches. Tant pis, je trouverai bien le temps de me débarbouiller avant d'entrer au Capitole !

**POV Jason**

Je l'observe à la dérobée. Elle est magnifique ( malgré ses moustaches de chocolat ).

Je ne sais pas quand je me déciderai à lui parler de ce qui se passera dans l'arène. De ce que je ressens. Elle a l'air si détendue !

Et même, si je lui avouais, que se passerait-il ?

Elle me repousserait certainement, et une amitié d'une dizaine d'années tombera à l'eau. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Fais comme si de rien n'était, Jason. Comporte-toi comme tu t'es toujours comportée avec elle.

Toutes mes résolutions de la veille sont balayées par le sourire radieux qu'elle finit par m'adresser.

Je ne peux pas gâcher une si forte amitié !

Je ne lui avouerai pas.

**POV Caty **

Je lui sourie. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Il me répond d'un air décidé.

A ce moment, Ronan entre.

- Tiens tiens tiens. Mes ravissants petits tributs.

Drucilla se raidit.

- Et ma charmante petite poupée du Capitole ! Quelle belle surprise.

Il tire une chaise et s'installe d'un air nonchanalant.

- Vous me plaisez, finit-il par dire. Il y a une telle union entre vous... c'est tellement dramatique, on pourrait presque trouver votre lien... comment dirai-je... fraternel !

Il ricane et se frotte les mains.

- Quel spectacle ça va être quand vous allez mourir, dans l'arène ! J'ai hâte, tellement hâte, pas vous, charmante Drucilla.

Je préfère ne pas réagir, caressant la lèvre fendue.

**POV Jason**

- On ne s'énerve pas, ce matin ? nous provoque Ronan.

Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?

Je me lève.

- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Jason ! me prévient Caty.

Il se lève, et un instant plus tard, je suis par terre, un couteau à beurre plaqué contre la gorge. Il m'écrase de tout son poids et je vois dans son regard une leur de triomphe. Salot.

- Hier, j'étais un peu endormi. Une sieste, ça éteint les réflexes, fait-il.

Puis il ajoute:

- Si on était dans l'arène, tu serais mort. Voilà ce que vous devez attendre des tributs de carrière. Voilà ce que vous devez attendre de tout le monde.

Je rêve où il nous donne des conseils ?

Il ricane.

- Je vois la petite lueur d'espoir " est-ce qu'il va nous aider " dans vos yeux ! chantonne-t-il. Tiens, je vais l'éteindre ! Oh oh mon garçon, ça ( il me flanque un coup de poing dans le nez ) c'est pour hier, hi hi hi ! Et je ferai pire si je ne voulais pas vous garder frais pour l'arène. Vous voir essayer de survivre et comprendre qu'essayer ne suffit pas. Vous voir crever. Et j'apprécierai ce moment, je l'apprécierai ! Encore mieux que quand vous avez cru que j'allais vous aider.

Je ne saigne pas, mais ça fait un mal de chien, punaise !

**POV Caty**

Il ne peut pas nous faire ça. Je bondis et roule sur lui. Etonnament, Drucilla ne bronche pas, regarde d'un air presque ennuyé la scène.

Presque ennuyé ?

On verra plus tard.

Il se retourne vers moi, et, relâchant Jason, pointe le couteau à beurre sur moi.

Je souris et lui enfonce un autre dans le ventre.

Cela ne le blesse pas, mais lui coupe la respiration. J'ai visé le plexus solaire.

Je me relève d'un bond et le bourre de coup de pied. Jason s'est dégagé et regarde la scène.

Ronan s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même et gémis. Jason le saisit alors à la gorge et le plaque contre le mur.

- Encore un pas de travers et on vous cloue au mur, je grogne tandis qu'il bleuit.

A ce moment, les lumières s'éteignent. Nous sommes dans un tunnel.

**POV Jason**

Je lâche Ronan, qui s'effondre comme une masse. Drucilla se lève.

- Il n'est pas en état de descendre du train, remarque-t-elle avec soulagement.

A ce moment, Ronan bondit comme un diable et la saisit, l'étranglant.

- Alors, mes agneaux, on croyait m'avoir ? C'est fou ce que vous êtes naïfs !

Drucilla gémit.

Ses poings se serrent. Comme si elle se retenait volontairement de se défendre.

- Le Capitole ! s'écrit soudain Caty.

Nous sommes arrivés.

Avec un grognement de dégoût, Ronan lâche Drucilla qui vacille et rejoint son compartiment d'un pas rageur.

- Ca va Drucilla ? s'enquit Caty.

Elle a l'air soucieuse.

- Très bien, fait Drucilla d'une voix cassée. Je me sens un peu faible, c'est tout. C'est passager, dans deux secondes j'aurai récupéré.

* * *

La voiture fend la foule en délire. Drucilla est étonnamment réservée, contrairement à son attitude d'avant. Caty et moi nous tenons par la main.

Comme une fratrie.

Il faudra que je m'en satisfaise.

Je ne sais pas où est Ronan. Je ne sais pas si il faut encore s'en soucier. Je ne sais pas si on peut faire confiance à notre hôtesse.

Je crois qu'elle dissimule un truc.

Un truc de très gros.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Oh oh oh, c'est intéressant, ça ! Tu vas tomber des nues quand tu sauras, hi hi hi ! J'ai tellement hâte !**

**T'inquiètes, je ferai gaffe. Pas de clichés ;)**

**Ravie qu'elle t'intéresse ! Je vais la creuser un peu, elle est intéressante aussi !**

**Et non, elle ne se doute de rien , na-na-nère ! * grosse gamine * **

**J'ai commencé Survivre, juste génialissime ! Arrive plus à en décrocher ! **

**Kentwell7: La poisse, quoi. **

**C'est le but ! Leur donner plein de fil à retordre * grosse sadique ***

**Et voilà, ça ne donnera rien. Pour le moment ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 ou comment nous avons découvert l'un des plus beaux costumes de la Parade

**POV Jason**

Mes 3 préparateurs entrent. Ils sont deux hommes et une femme, mais on dirait 3 perruches colorées qui jacassent de leur flûtée à l'accent maniéré du Capitole.

Cyprius a des cheveux vert feuille dressés sur sa tête en pointe. Sa peau est brune, mais pas comme les habitants du district Onze; elle se rapproche plus de l'écorce d'un arbre. Calistus a les cheveux bleu cyan et les yeux de la même couleur. Aux tempes, il a deux tatouages ( un de chaque côté ) représentant un poisson. Enfin, Mimie, est une jeune de 20 ans surexcitée avec des cheveux bruns et des oreilles de chat. Et une queue, aussi.

Ils bavardent en me préparant; ils me rasent, me coupent un peu les cheveux, liment mes ongles... je commence à avoir mal à la tête.

Finalement, ils se retirent:

- Attends ici, mon chou, me dit Mimie, Barbie va bientôt arriver.

Puis ils sortent, me laissant seul et nu comme un ver ( personnellement, pour le moment ça ne me dérange pas trop ).

Barbie doit être ma styliste.

A ce moment, une jeune femme entre. Elle est à peine plus âgée que Mimie mais il se dégage d'elle une impression de pouvoir.

Elle est grande, avec des cheveux blond platine qui lui descendent jusqu'en bas du dos. Sa taille est mince, sa poitrine généreuse mais pas trop. Ses yeux sont d'un violet profond. Ses longs ongles sont manucurés et son visage est abondamment maquillé.

Elle tourne autour de moi, m'examine sous toutes les coutures. J'avoue que je commence à me sentir un peu gêné.

- Tu es parfait, dit-elle enfin. Tu es le mannequin idéal ! J'espère que Ken a autant de chances avec ta partenaire.

Elle claque des main et mes 3 préparateurs reviennent. Ils s'activent autour de moi.

- Cette année, m'explique Barbie tandis qu'ils m'habillent, nous allons explorer le thème de l'animal.

" Bon, bah ça sera cochon ou vache, à moins qu'elle ne préfère les poulets " je pense avec ironie.

Elle me dit de fermer les yeux, puis me traîne devant un miroir et me dit de les ouvrir.

Je porte une veste rouge aux épaulettes d'or et aux boutons luisants. J'ai une toque de fourrure noire et un pantalon noir. J'avais un fourreau avec un épée d'apparat, bien visible. Malin, de montrer subrestivement qu'on sais se battre.

- Un cavalier de l'Ancien Temps, fait Barbie. Car vous élevez aussi des chevaux. Et, d'ailleurs, pour la Parade, vous serez sur les chevaux qui tirent votre char. Toi, tu devras rester impassible, presque sans ciller des yeux. C'est ce pourquoi ces cavaliers étaient aussi réputés. Tout compris ? Allez, dépêchons-nous, ça va bientôt commencer. Et plus vite que ça ! Il ne faut pas arriver en retard !

- Comment est habillée Caty ?

- Comme une cavalière et guerrière célèbre de l'Ancien Temps. Allez, arrête de poser des questions et avance !

**POV Caty**

2 femmes et un homme entrent. Ca doit être mes préparateurs. Ils parlent entre eux, faisant de grands gestes, s'exprimant d'une voix aïgue marquée par l'accent horrible du Capitole.

- Tu dois être Caty ! s'exclame une des femmes, me faisant sursauter. Je suis Mirmilla, voici Achille et Lizie.

Mirmilla est grande, avec d'abondants cheveux noirs. Elle... oh mon Dieu ! elle s'est fait greffé deux nouvelles paires de bras. Je ferme les yeux, espérant que je rêve. Non. Au secours.

Achille, le seul homme de l'équipe, a les cheveux roses et les yeux orange. A part ces petits détails, il est normal. Ouff.

Quand à Lizie, la plus jeune de l'équipe, a des cheveux bruns, des oreilles duveteuses de chat et une queue de minou.

- Ma jumelle prépare ton partenaire, me dit-elle tandis qu'ils commencent à s'activer autour de moi, non sans m'avoir demandé de me déshabiller avant.

Je suis très pudique. Alors, forcément, je me sens affreusement mal à l'aise.

Ils me passent au jet, me lavent les cheveux avant de les coiffer, me liment mes ongles, et... m'épilent. Arghh.

Enfin, ils s'éclipsent, me signalant de ne pas me rhabiller parce que " Ken va bientôt arriver ". Ca doit être mon styliste.

Génial.

Je patiente quelques minutes quand un homme rentre. Il dégage de lui une forte impression de pouvoir.

- Ken, se présente-t-il. Notamment amant de Barbie, la styliste de ton jeune partenaire.

Les Capitoliens n'ont donc aucune notion de la vie privée ? Je m'en fiche royalement, moi, de leur couple !

Ken ne doit avoir qu'un peu plus de 20 ans. Il est musclé, bronzé, avec des cheveux bruns ni trop longs ni trop courts. Il porte une chemise blanche qui dévoile ses abdos en tablette de chocolat. Ses dents étincellent. Ses yeux sont noisette. Il est très naturel, mais on voit qu'il a fait énormément de chirurgie esthétique.

Lizie, Mirmilla et Achille reviennent. Ils commencent à s'activer autour de moi. J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. Ils me passent un costume ( pour l'instant je n'ai pas droit de regarder de toute manière, Ken m'a demandé de fermer les yeux ) puis, l'un d'eux me vernit les ongles tandis que les deux autres me coiffent. Ken, lui, m'explique:

- Votre district élève du bétail, n'est-ce pas ?

" Oh la la. Je parie pour vache ", je pense intérieurement.

- Donc les chevaux de la Parade. Toi et ton partenaire seraient chacun déguisés en un type de cavalier de l'Ancien Temps. Vous ne serez pas sur votre char mais sur les chevaux qui les tirent, ça va être sensationnel ! Ton camarade devra rester impassible, parce que c'est comme ça que " les gardes londoniens " qu'il représente se comportaient, mais toi... sois aussi enjouée que possible.

- Je vais être déguisée en quoi ? je demande.

- Tu seras Jeanne d'Arc, une combattante vaillante. Bref, regarde.

Je porte une robe en cotte de mail. Elle est longue mais plutôt légère. Mes cheveux sont lâchés dans le vent. Achille me donne une épée. Je porte un peu de rouge à lèvres, assez discret. Malin, la suggestion que nous sommes des combattants.

Mirmilla me donne un long bâton avec un drapeau. Au temps de cette Jeanne d'Arc, cela devait représenter les armoiries de son pays, mais là c'est celle de Panem et du district Dix qui se cotoyent.

Je suis magnifique. Je suis dangereuse. Je suis prête.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Pertubante, hein ? Tu vas voir. Là, tu vas avoir une raison d'être pertubée quand ce sera la Grande Révélation. Je sens que tu meurs d'envie de savoir hi hi hi. **

**Pas si tôt, pas si tôt. Mais ça viendra ( enfin peut-être ;) )**

**Oui, vivement les entraînements !**

**Je l'ai finie ! J'ai bien aimée Hammil, Dixie, Wren, Wyvern ( même si elle est morte dès le début ) et Vamos. Et un peu Ato aussi.**

**Et toi ? **

**Kentwell7: Je suis d'accord. Il tourne pas rond. **

**Très illogique, en effet. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre mon cerveau. **

**Mais tu verras quand ce sera la Grande Révélation. **


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 ou comment nous avons fait des jaloux

**POV Jason**

Nous nous dirigeons dans la chambre de lancement du Grand Cirque. Caty et son équipe nous y rejoignent quelques instant plus tard. Caty est magnifique, elle a l'air du guerrière. Ce que nous sommes. Nous savons nous battre. Nous savons tuer.

- Tu es sublime, je lui glisse.

Elle pouffe.

- Sans ta toque, ça serait mieux.

Je fais mine de m'offusquer.

Barbie nous fait grimper sur notre char. Puis, au dernier moment, nous sauterons sur les chevaux pour ménager notre effet de surprise.

Je rigole et nous partons dans un grand fou rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Puis nous nous calmons et observons les autres costumes.

Ceux du Un sont entièrement couverts de pierres précieuses. Ils en ont une combinaison intégrale et un masque qui laisse voir leurs yeux et leur bouche. Hideux, mais le Capitole a l'air d'aimer le bling bling alors...

Le Deux sont habillés en gladiateur, pas de grand changement par rapport aux autres années.

Les deux du Trois portaient une combinaison clignotante et moulante. C'aurait été réussi si la fille avait eu des formes, ou si le garçon avait été musclé mais là... c'est moche.

La fille du Quatre est déguisée en sirène, son partenaire en triton ( avec un trident ). Leurs costumes sont franchement jolis.

Ceux du Cinq portaient de longues robes amples reliées à un arc de mettant faisant passer le courant électrique sur leur char; un éclair électrique passe dessus, mais ils sont obligés d'étendre les bras et ont l'air d'épouvantail. Je crois que la fille tombe du char en voulant chercher une position plus confortable. Quelle maladroite ! Elle arrache dans sa chute les fils qui la reliaient. Fichu, l'arc électrique. La pauvre fond en larmes sous les vociférations de son styliste. Dommage pour elle, son mascara du coup aussi est ruiné.

**POV Caty**

J'ai de la pitié pour la fille du Cinq. La pauvre !

Ceux du Six, quant à eux, posait aussi en épouvantail. Ils étaient déguisés en hovercraft, une horreur !

Ceux du Sept étaient déguisés en arbres, et, eux aussi, se tenaient en épouvantail. A croire que c'était une mode ?

Ceux du Huit, eux, avaient un joli costume. Une robe de soirée glamour pour la fille, un costume élégant pour le garçon. Normal, c'est le district du tissu.

La fille du Neuf avait une robe blanche, des épis de blé étaient tressés dans ses cheveux. Elle tenait un panier à la main. Le garçon avait une toge blanche et une couronne en épi.

Ceux du Onze étaient recouverts de fruits en toute sorte, brodés à une combinaison. Pas franchement laid, mais pas super beau non plus.

Quand à ceux du Douze, ils avaient l'habituelle tenue de mineurs.

**POV Jason**

Le premier char part. Nous nous tenons sur le char, impatients.

- Pourquoi tu as un drapeau ? je demande à Caty.

- Ca fait partie du costume.

- Cool.

- Je sais.

Devant nous, le char du district Sept s'élança.

- Tu as le trac ? je demande à Caty.

- Un peu, avoue-t-elle.

- Moi aussi.

**POV Caty**

Notre char s'ébranle. Nous sautons sur les chevaux qui ne bronchent même pas.

En un instant nous voilà dans le Grand Cirque. La foule nous acclame bruyamment.

C'est grisant. Je salue joyeusement la foule, mais Jason reste impassible.

- Ca-ty! Ca-ty !

Mon nom est répété par des centaines de bouches ( ils ont dû le lire sur le programme ).

Nous faisons un tour avant d'arriver devant une estrade. Là, le président Snow se lève.

Il nous balaie tous du regard, s'arrêtant brièvement sur tel ou tel tribut. Il me fixe, et je me sens mal à l'aise. Tout, dans cet homme, évoque un serpent prêt à passer à l'action, un serpent avide et cruel.

**POV Jason**

Il fait son discours d'une voix claire, forte, bien qu'un peu éraillée.

Ensuite, nous faisons un dernier tour et puis nous rentrons.

Nos stylistes et nos équipes nous accueillent joyeusement:

- Vous avez été fa-bu-leux ! s'exclame le styliste de Caty, Ken je crois.

Certaines autres équipes nous fixent avec envie, jalousie, ou... haine ?

La fille du Cinq, celle qui est tombée de son char, sanglote dans un coin, pitoyablement recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Je jette un oeil à nos équipes et Drucilla, qui les a rejoints. Puis je fais un signe à Caty.

Elle me rejoint et nous nous approchons de la jeune fille.

- Hey, je fais gentiment, ça va pas ?

**POV Caty**

Elle lève la tête et nous regarde l'un après l'autre, une lueur effrayée dans le regard.

- J'ai fichu en l'air notre déguisement et le char, avoue-t-elle enfin. Ma mentor m'ignorait déjà parce que je ne suis pas assez forte.

- Ton partenaire non plus, je fais remarquer pour la réconforter.

- Oui, mais il est très intelligent et manipulateur. Il sera dangereux dans les Jeux.

Nous enregistrons l'information.

- Donc, ma mentor m'ignore, l'hôte passe son temps à me faire des remarques, et mon styliste me déteste ! achève-t-elle en éclatant de nouveau en sanglots. Et je sais déjà que personne ne voudra de moi dans une alliance, or c'est ma seule chance de survivre un peu plus longtemps !

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Jason:

- Ecoute, demain c'est les entraînements. Jason et moi, on pensait faire une alliance à nous deux, mais si tu veux, tu peux venir. Je te montrerai quelques trucs pendants les entraînements.

Elle me regarde, une étincelle de joie dans les yeux:

- Merci !

- Bon, on doit y aller, je m'excuse.

- D'accord, à demain !

**POV Jason**

Dès que nous sommes hors de portée de ses oreilles, je lui chuchote:

- Ca va pas la tête ? Cette fille risque d'être un poids mort !

- Si je luis apprends des trucs, non. Ecoute, on va tourner. Demain matin je passerai la matinée avec elle, toi tu feras ce que tu voudras, on mangera tous les trois ensemble, l'après-midi on inverse tu restes avec elle et moi je fais ce que je veux. On recommence le lendemain et le matin des évals on reste tous les deux avec elle pour la conseiller au mieux pour son évaluation. Ca te va ?

Je suis convaincu par son calme, son organisation et son pragmatisme. Je grommelle:

- OK, ça marche.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Oui, j'ai pensé à ça parce que Mirmillon=fourmi, en grec. Donc j'ai eu cette idée. Remarque, c'est plus pratique, non ?**

**C'était pour montrer leur superficialité, et montrer aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que des déformations. Là, c'est Plastic Girl et Plastic Boy !**

**Bon je t'explique.**

**Le district fait le bétail. Donc aussi les chevaux, et ce sont eux qui les dressent pour la Parade. Ensuite, l'histoire de l'Ancien Temps n'est pas connu de tous, c'est juste quelques érudits. Dont Barbie et Ken (c'est pas parce que ce sont des morceaux de plastique qu'ils n'ont pas de cerveaux ).**

**Bon, c'est vrai, Jeanne d'Arc n'a pas franchement grand-chose à voir avec le Dix. Mais c'est une femme combattante, une femme guerrière à cheval. Donc voilà. **

**C'est vrai ? Juste tu pourrais m'envoyer un MP pour me faire part de tes suppositions ? Je te dirai rien, c'est juste pour voir si c'est prévisible ou pas...**

**Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire Sacrifiés. ****J'ai plus trop le temps de lire en ce moment, mais dès que possible je m'y mets !**

**Kentwell7: Comme dit plus haut, c'est pas parce que c'est des Capitoliens qu'ils n'ont pas de cerveaux ! Et, en fait, l'idée est un coup de génie, sinon je comptais les mettre en vache, mais du coup l'histoire prend un autre tour !**

**Merci qui ? * merci free * * blague de merde ***


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 ou comment nous avons commencé les entraînements

**POV Caty**

Le lendemain, à dix heures sonnantes, Drucilla nous laisse devant le gymnase. J'avoue que je suis à la fois impatiente et excitée mais aussi un peu stressée.

Nous entrons.

Nous sommes pas dans les premiers, mais il reste le bon tiers des tributs pas encore arrivés. Je remarque tout de suite notre nouvelle alliée. Elle semble s'être ressaisie et une lueur de détermination brille dans ses yeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai proposé cette alliance, mais quelque part au fond de moi je sens que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, Attala, l'entraîneuse en chef, comme ses explications.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Jason, mais essaie voir d'observer autour de toi. Ca serait bien si on a aussi un allié plus fort pour nous protéger. Evite quand même la fille du Six, elle a l'air prête à tout pour gagner, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Moi non plus. On se revoit à midi ?

- A midi.

Je pars vers la fille du Cinq. Elle me tends la main et je la serre:

- Au fait, moi c'est Marissa . Et toi ?

- Caty.

Nous nous sourions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? je lui demande.

- Rien.

- Bah, tu dois forcément savoir faire quelque chose.

- Et bien... euh... allumer un feu ! Mon père me l'a appris, une fois !

- Tu vois ? Savoir faire ça, ça peut être sacrément utile !

**POV Jason**

Je me dirige vers l'atelier d'escalade. Il y a deux tributs devant moi: le garçon du Sept et la petite du Trois. Je m'approche du garçon du Sept:

- Salut. Je suis Jason Truther, du district Dix.

- Moi Lian Paper, du Sept.

- Sans vouloir être indiscret, t'as des alliances de prévues, dans l'arène, juste pour savoir ?

- Ma partenaire et moi, on va s'allier. Juste tous les deux. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien.

Je me détourne, un peu déçu. Les deux du Sept sont de chouettes combattants, je viens de voir la fille s'exercer à la hache.

C'est mon tour. L'instructeur me montre les différentes structures; arbre de synthèse, mur avec des prises artificielles ( des espèces de petits blocs rose bonbon ou jaune citron ) et mur avec prises naturelles. Il me dit que je peux passer 30 minutes sur chacun d'entre eux.

Sur l'arbre de synthèse je vois le garçon du Sept qui essaie d'escalader. Il se débrouille bien. Je l'observe à la dérobée. En fait, en dehors des arbres, il n'est pas très doué en escalade.

Je suis plutôt doué sur les arbres, et je ne prends même pas la peine d'essayer le mur avec des prises artificielles, mais là... le mur aux prises naturelles et très rude.

Au bout de 20 minutes, j'ai le front ruisselant et tous mes muscles crient grâce, mais je suis presque au bout. Après un dernier effort je parviens à me hisser en haut. Je domine toute la salle.

Je suis du genre casse-cou, mais quand je vois un filet placé à l'horizontal juste devant les Juges, placé à une dizaine de mètres sous moi ( le mur en fait quinze ), je me dis que c'est une occasion de briller.

Je recule et saute.

Le filet me rattrape, je me réceptionne et saute à terre.

La plupart des Juges m'observent, stupéfaits. Comme un peu tous les tributs, quoi.

**POV Caty**

Evidemment Jason fait son intéressant à sauter du mur d'escalade. Hmmph. C'est un grand gamin, au fond.

Je suis à l'atelier des plantes comestibles avec Marissa. Elle apprend vite, et moi je complète mes connaissances pas suffisantes. Elle a aussi une excellente mémoire, ce qui fait qu'elle pourra se souvenir de tout ça, une fois dans l'arène.

J'observe les autres tributs, en même temps. La fille du Onze paraissait seule et savait apparemment bien utiliser les lances.

- Est-ce que la fille du Onze t'inspire confiance ? je demande à Marissa.

Elle lève la tête et la jauge rapidement.

- Oui, ça va. Elle n'a pas l'air de trahir les gens.

- J'irai lui parler après midi. Peut-être qu'elle acceptera de se joindre à nous.

- Ce qui fera de nous l'alliance la plus dangereuse pour les Carrières, fait remarquer Marissa.

- T'as pas tort. Enfin, pour le moment on restera jamais tous les quatre, ça sera un peu plus dur à deviner.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Et toi, tu sais te servir d'armes ? elle demande.

- Déjà, je sais où frapper pour tuer, et je sais utiliser le couteau et la hache. Et Jason est comme moi. On a chacun décidé d'apprendre une nouvelle arme: lui c'est l'arc moi c'est la lance.

**POV Jason**

Je me dirige vers l'atelier des arcs, je dois apprendre à manier une nouvelle arme et j'ai décidé que ce serait celle-là.

Le carrière du Un y est. Il ricane en me voyant arriver et me toise. Je ne me laisse pas intimider et l'ignore royalement.

L'instructeur me montre comment me positionner, bander l'arc, tirer. Je commence à tirer sur des cibles, rondes et fixes. Aux deux premiers essais je la rate, mais je réussis ensuite à l'atteindre, bien que ce soit tout près du bord.

Le Carrière, lui, tire sur des mannequins mouvants portant une cible minuscule dont le centre est à l'emplacement du coeur. Il fait mouche à chaque fois.

Il me lance:

- Prends-en de la graine !

- Je ne me suis pas entraîné toute ma vie, moi ! je rétorque.

Il s'arrête net et me jauge. Je soutiens son regard.

Finalement, il se détourne et quitte l'atelier rejoindre ses alliés.

Je continue à tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit midi. Je dois avouer qu'à la fin je ne rate la cible que un seul coup sur deux et, quand je la touche, ma flèche commence à se rapprocher du centre. Pas terrible, mais il me reste deux jours d'entraînement. Et puis, au pire, ce n'est pas la seule arme dont je sache me servir !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: J'avoue, c'est un peu glauque. **

**Sur laquelle te poses-tu des questions ? **

**Bon, pour son prénom je ne l'avais pas encore spécifié. **

**Oui, je suis d'accord. **

**Je m'occuperai aussi de la fille du Six, j'en parlerai plus. **

**Kentwell7: Tu as peut-être raison...**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Suite à vos critiques sur les capacités de tireur de Jason, très pertinentes, j'ai décidé de modifier le dernier paragraphe du chapitre 8. Allez voir, si le coeur vous en dit ! ^^**

Chapitre 9 ou comment nous avons complété notre alliance

**POV Caty**

A midi, nous rejoignons Jason.

- Alors ? je demande.

- Les deux du Sept s'allient ensemble et n'acceptent personne d'autre dans leur alliance.

- Marissa et moi, nous avons réfléchi ( Marissa rosit de plaisir d'être mentionnée, ça n'a pas dû souvent lui arriver d'être mise en valeur ), et on a pensé que les Carrières étant six, faudrait qu'on se limite à un autre allié pour ne pas trop attirer leur attention, et, surtout, ne pas avoir au-dessus de 8 aux évaluations, sinon ils vont nous prendre en chasse.

- Très intelligent. Et vous avez vu un allié ?

- Peut-être la fille du Onze. J'irais lui parler cet après-midi.

- Ca marche.

- Sinon, quoi de neuf ?

- Rien, à part que je me suis attiré les foudres du gars du Un.

- Jason ! Tu es sérieux ?

- Bah, il m'a provoqué, alors j'ai répliqué. Il a pas été plus loin, mais son regard était dans le genre... menaçant, style " fait gaffe à ce que tu dis ".

- Jason, je soupire, en m'efforçant de ne pas lui crier dessus, dans exactement... 5 jours on est envoyé dans une arène pour s'entretuer et toi tu provoques les adversaires les plus dangereux ! Bravo, question maturité !

Il rougit et se concentre sur son assiette, comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Fais profil bas, nom de Dieu, déjà que tu as attiré l'attention avec ton petit numéro ! Je sais que tu es casse-cou, assez irréfléchi, mais maîtrise-toi ! j'ajoute.

- Ok, c'est bon, je me fonds dans la masse.

Nous mangeons en silence.

- Cet après-midi, il dit à Marissa, je pense qu'on va apprendre à faire des noeuds, et...

- Pourquoi pas des hameçons ? C'est toujours utile de savoir pêcher, proposa-t-elle.

- Ok, nickel.

Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Jason.

- Désolée de m'être emportée, mais bon...

- T'inquiètes, il répond avec un petit sourire. Je comprends. J'aurai réagi pareil à ta place.

Il me contemple en souriant doucement, puis ajoute avec un petit air mutin:

- En plus, t'es vachement belle quand tu t'énerves.

Et il s'en va. Je le laisse partir, le coeur plein d'interrogations. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ?

Bah, c'est juste un compliment comme ça, je suppose. Je me dirige vers le stand des lances, où je retrouve la fille du Onze. Elle est très douée.

- Journée lances aujourd'hui, couteaux demain, elle fait sans se retourner. Tu viens pour t'allier ? Je m'appelle Odie, Odie Mama.

Je hausse les épaules, un peu déconcertée:

- Je suis la fille du Dix, avec mon partenaire et la fille du Cinq on va former une alliance, si tu veux te joindre à nous...

- Et vous savez faire quoi ?

Elle se retourne d'un bloc, me scrutant d'un oeil acéré.

- Hache et couteau, mais Jason veut apprendre à tirer à l'arc et moi à utiliser une lance.

- Lance et couteaux, pas la peine d'apprendre autre chose, sait suffisamment pour survivre. Ah... et... dons de voyance, accessoirement.

- Pardon ?

- La magie vaudou, tu connais ? Une très vieille magie, assez répandue dans le district. Mais, dans ma famille c'est un véritable savoir.

- Et c'est puissant ?

- Genre, ça pourrait servir dans l'arène ? Peut-être. Tu crois que je mens ?

Effectivement, je pense à peu près ça.

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir au 11eme étage à 11h30, ce soir. Avec tes alliés. Démonstration gratuite, elle dit en souriant. Et, sauf si tu me trouves folle, l'alliance, ça marche.

- Marché conclu. Avec ou sans magie, j'ajoute.

**POV Jason**

Je me dirige vers l'atelier des noeuds et des hameçons avec Marissa. L'atelier est désert, et l'instructeur semble s'ennuyer. Il est ravi de voir des tributs et nous explique des tas de choses utiles.

Le petit garçon du Six vient au bout d'un moment. Il reste dans son coin, et essaie maladroitement quelques noeuds.

- Attends, je dis à Marissa, j'aimerai me renseigner sur la fille du Six.

Je me dirige vers le garçonnet, qui paraît terrifié.

- Salut, je dis. T'es le partenaire de la fille qui veut gagner les Jeux ?

Il me dévisage, pensant que je veux nouer une alliance avec elle:

- Elle est au stand du lancer de couteaux, si tu veux savoir, il dit timidement.

Je me retourne et observe la fille. Elle se débrouille très bien. Et, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ce matin, ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle sait faire. C'est à peu près l'équivalent d'une Carrière.

- Mais tu n'as pas de chances, il ajoute, elle va s'allier aux Carrières. Ils lui ont proposé en début d'après-midi et elle a accepté. C'est le septième membre de leur alliance, quoi.

- Comment sait-elle faire tout cela ?

- Ses parents sont deux des quatre vainqueurs encore en vie du district. Ils l'entraînent depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle se serait portée volontaire si elle n'avait pas été choisie. Son père est mentor cette année avec la droguée, et il ne fait pas attention à moi. Et je ne peux pas trop compter sur la droguée, il fait avec un petit sourire misérable.

- Je comprends, je fais, et je le plante là.

Très intéressant.

Caty passe devant le stand et je lui raconte rapidement ce que je sais. Elle hoche la tête et nous sourit, avant de repartir. Elle ne semble pas trop avoir accordé d'importance à ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Tu es amoureux, fait remarquer Marissa.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es amoureux, elle répète. D'elle.

- Co... comment tu sais ?

- Je suis peut-être maladroite, mais très observatrice. J'ai pu le constater.

Je ne dis rien, trop stupéfait pour parler.

- Tu sais, elle dit, je ne suis pas trop maladroite, naturellement. Mais je suis du genre angoissée, et en ce moment je suis très très stressée. Du coup, je fais n'importe quoi.

- Tu n'as pas un truc pour te dèstresser ? je parviens à articuler.

- Non.

- Pense à un truc heureux, un évènement que t'as vécu, ou que t'adorerai voir se réaliser, ou un lieu agréable... je propose.

- Je vais essayer.

- Comme ça, tu pourras essayer des armes.

Elle sourit.

- Je ne serai pas un poids mort.

- Tu ne le seras pas, je réplique en détournant la tête, mais comment as-tu pu voir...

- Ca se voit tout le temps, dans la façon que tu as de la regarder, de la dévorer des yeux... Il n'y a qu'elle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

- Je sais, je soupire. Je sais.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Eclipse on Panem: C'est dans une fic sur Foxface que je l'ai trouvé, et je l'ai trouvé super. Je crois que je vais même le réutiliser pour mon 24 POV. **

**Ah ah, 7 Carrières, c'est presque un tiers des tributs... Ca promet ! **

**En gros en alliance il y a Jason, Caty, Odie et Marissa**

**les Carrières**

**les deux du Sept**

**Et peut-être d'autres...**

**Et voilà, t'en sais pas mal plus... Et j'ai pensé à un truc sur Marissa, juste génial ! grosse surprise, mais pour plus tard ah ah :3**

**Kentwell7: T'inquiètes, c'est corrigé. **

**Et là, t'en apprends encore plus...**


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 ou comment le vaudou, c'est impressionnant

**POV Caty**

A la fin des entraînements, nous rejoignons notre étage. Je raconte à Jason mon entrevue avec la fille du Onze, dont je ne lui avais pas encore parlé.

- De la magie ? fait-il, incrédule.

- De la très vieille magie apparemment, presque un millénaire d'après elle.

- Elle m'a l'air louche...

- C'est vrai, elle est bizarre, mais elle se bat bien et peut vraiment nous être utile.

- Mouais...

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, et, bon, je le comprends. C'est vrai, cette histoire peut paraître un peu fumeuse.

Nous sommes accueillis par Drucilla.

- J'ai commencé à parler à quelques éventuels sponsors, nous informe-t-elle. Quelques uns sont intéressés... Mais ce sera Ronan qui gérera l'argent donné, les cadeaux... elle soupire. Je suppose que c'est vain... Enfin, comment ça s'est passé, pour vous ?

- On a une alliance, fait Jason.

- Allons nous asseoir, on sera plus à l'aise, nous propose Drucilla. Vous pourrez me raconter tout ça calmement, surtout que vous devez être fatigués.

Elle nous précède dans le salon.

- Je trouve qu'elle a l'air mieux, plus reposée, me souffle Jason.

- Pareil, je réponds.

C'est vrai, elle semble avoir accepté son rôle et semble plus calme, plus en confiance.

Nous nous asseyons dans des fauteuils moelleux.

- Reprenons, fait Drucilla après avoir appelé un Muet pour qu'il nous serve du jus de fruits et des petits sablés, vous avez formé une alliance ?

- La fille du Cinq et la fille du Onze, je réponds.

- La fille du Cinq, la maladroite ? Soit elle joue un jeu, soit elle va être un poids mort. Dans tous les cas elle est dangereuse.

- Non ! s'exclame Jason, j'ai parlé avec elle. Elle a juste un stress maladif, mais ça devrait aller mieux.

Je regarde Jason, surprise. Il ne me l'avait pas dit.

- Mouais, fait notre hôtesse, pas très convaincue. Et la fille du Onze... oh ! J'ai parlé avec l'hôte du Onze, elle est très étrange ! Un peu dérangée bien qu'elle sache se servir d'armes. Elle parle aussi de magie... voudou, je crois.

- Vaudou, je rectifie, et elle n'est pas si dérangée que ça. Juste un peu spé...

- Dans tous les cas, je n'aurai pas fait ces choix-là. Franchement...

- Ecoutez, Drucilla, ces deux-là nous semblent bien, je la coupe.

- Ecoute, Cathy, on ne peut pas accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui, rétorque-t-elle. C'est de votre survie dont on parle ! De plus, vous n'avez que deux membres de moins que les Carrières, ce qui fait beaucoup, ils vous prendront en chasse !

- Trois, fait Jason, la fille du Six, que ses parents, d'anciens vainqueurs, ont entraîné comme une Carrière, se joint à eux.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, soupire Drucilla. Bon, dans ce cas... Même si vous avez tous les quatre d'excellentes notes, ils ne feront pas tant attention à vous... Les années où les Carrières prennent des tributs d'autres districts dans leur alliance, elle est souvent fragile. C'est au moins un point positif.

* * *

**POV Jason**

A 11h20, Cathy toque à la porte de ma chambre, me réveillant. C'est l'heure d'aller voir la " démonstration ". Apparemment, Marissa l'a rejointe.

Je les suis jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ce que nous faisons est interdit, mais nous devrions ne pas avoir trop d'ennuis, vu que nous allons entrer dans l'arène dans 5 jours seulement.

- Tu crois que c'est du pipeau ? me demande Marissa.

- Je sais pas, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Mais ça m'a l'air louche.

- A moi aussi.

- Chut, on va réveiller tout le Centre, grogne Cathy. Baissez un peu le ton !

L'ascenseur se rouvre et nous pénétrons dans l'étage du district Onze. Odie nous attend, assise sur une banquette à côté d'une plante verte.

- Venez dans ma chambre, nous ordonne-t-elle d'un souffle.

Nous la suivons dans l'étage, silencieux.

La chambre a la même disposition que la mienne. A côté du lit, sur le tapis, divers ingrédients sont disposés.

- Je vais faire un rituel de Séduction*, explique la jeune fille. Il s'effectue entre 11h et minuit le soir de la pleine lune. Jason...

- Oh non ! Pas moi !

- Si ! Il n'agira qu'au bout de 24 heures, et les effets seront limités à deux jours. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras la tête claire pour l'arène, fit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

Nous nous asseyons autour des ingrédients: une bague en or ( probablement volé à quelqu'un du Capitole ), des épingles, un feutre noir et une bougie rouge.

- Pourquoi rouge ? demanda Marissa.

- Chaque couleur de bougie a son importance et sa signification. La bougie rouge est aussi appelée " bougie de l'Amour ".

- Pitié... je gémis, provoquant les pouffements d'Odie.

Cathy et Marissa sourient.

- Commençons, fit autoritairement la jeune Noire.

Elle inscrit mon prénom au feutre sur la bougie, dans le sens de la longueur, le J près de la flamme. Puis, sur chaque lettre, elle plante une épingle. Elle enfile la bague sur l'épingle du N, la plus basse.

Nous observons un silence religieux. Je commence à croire à son histoire de magie. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi...

Elle allume la bougie. Puis elle écarte les bras en tournant les paumes vers le haut, elle ferme les yeux, se concentre et murmure:

- Esprit de Vénus, je vous demande de consumer le coeur de Jason comme cette flamme consume cette bougie qui brûle en votre honneur et pour votre satisfaction. Je veux que Jason vienne à moi, que ce désir soit confié à l'élément du feu, qu'il le transmette aux esprits de Vénus. Que ma volonté soit faite, que l'oeuvre s'accomplisse, Amen.

Les épingles tombent.

Odie éteint la bougie.

- Allez vous recoucher, nous ordonne-t-elle. La magie n'agira que dans 24h...

* * *

* j'ai trouvé toutes les infos concernant le vaudouisme et ce rituel sur . J'ai toutefois adapté certaines choses...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Ravie que le passage et le chapitre t'aient plu. *.* **

**Ah ah, là, pour le coup, ce sera LA grosse surprise ! Avec celle concernant Drucilla...**

**Et notre pauvre Jason qui en fait les frais... Hi hi hi, ça va donner ! **

**Je parie que tu as hâte de lire la suite...**


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 ou le calme ( relatif ) avant la tempête ( du rituel de séduction )

**POV Caty**

Le lendemain matin, nous nous préparons pour le deuxième jour des entraînements.

Jason m'a l'air un peu de mauvaise humeur, à moins qu'il ne s'inquiète juste que ce que le rituel va donner...

J'avale un bon petit déjeuner. Drucilla, levée depuis 6h, essaie de falsifier la signature de Ronan sur une feuille, pour éventuellement pouvoir signer des documents officiels à sa place et nous filer un petit coup de pouce.

- Au fait, on n'a pas revu Ronan depuis notre arrivée au Capitole, je fais remarquer à Drucilla.

- Il va à des tas de banquets, et il boit tellement qu'il a la gueule de bois toute la journée, jusqu'au soir où il recommence... C'est typique de lui.

Je hausse les sourcils.

- Il fait tous les ans pendant la semaine qui précède les Jeux, nous explique Drucilla. Et puis, dès que les Jeux commencent, il reste collé à la télévision, une bouteille pleine à portée de main, et il regarde en ricanant. Il va même jusqu'à donner des notes aux morts, au Bain de Sang, à l'arène...

- On ne dirait pas qu'il a lui-même participé aux Jeux, souffle Jason à mon intention.

Je hoche légèrement la tête. Personnellement, le comportement de Ronan ne m'étonne plus, bien qu'il me scandalise.

Drucilla nous dépose au gymnase avant d'aller s'occuper de nos sponsors.

La plupart sont déjà arrivés, il ne manque plus que ceux... du Onze.

Leur hôte, qui paraît hors de lui, apparaît, traînant Odie par le bras. Le garçon, l'air scandalisé, les suit.

Tout le monde pouffe pour cette entrée en matière. J'entends le garçon s'empresser d'aller raconter au garçon du Cinq, apparemment son allié ( le manipulateur, d'après Marissa ).

- Cette fille est une folle. Ce matin, je l'ai vue se glisser dans ma chambre, mais j'étais trop endormi pour y prêter attention. Résultat: il y avait du sel sur les bordures des fenêtres, des petits sachets d'ail un peu partout, et, suspendue par un fil au plafond, une poupée me représentant !

Je me tourne vers Odie, qui nous a rejoints. Elle hausse les épaules et fait:

-Simple rituel de protection.

* * *

L'entraînement démarre. Avec Marissa, je vais donc au stand de lancer de couteaux.

Je me débrouille bien, vu que je me suis déjà entraînée. Marissa... disons qu'elle s'en sort bien, pour une débutante...

Le garçon du Deux est à l'atelier, il nous regarde d'un air méprisant. Je l'ignore royalement. A un moment, le gars du Deux s'en va rejoindre son acolyte le gars du Un. Les deux se dirigent vers nous.

Je tape sur l'épaule de Marissa.

- Deux Carrières se dirigent vers nous, je la préviens.

Elle blanchit.

- T'inquiètes, je gère, je dis pour la rassurer.

- Vous êtes qui ? lance le garçon du Un, essayant de nous dominer de sa taille impressionnante.

Je décide de faire profil bas.

- La fille du Dix et celle du Cinq, je réponds, feignant l'humilité.

Il ricane, apparemment ravi d'intimider ( même si je fais ça juste par mesure de prudence )

- Faites gaffe à vous, dans l'arène, son compagnon ajoute, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

Je prends mon air le plus terrifié, et Marissa m'imite ( sans trop de mal, je dois dire ).

Les deux s'éloignent, quand celui du Un se ravise et revient.

- Tu serais pas la partenaire de celui qui fait l'intéressant au mur d'escalade et qui essaie de tirer à l'arc ? il demande, un air menaçant dans les yeux.

- Si.

- Dis-lui de faire gaffe, une fois dans l'arène.

- D'accord.

Il s'éloigne, Marissa pousse un grand sourire.

- Deux sales brutes, elle commente avec justesse.

- Ou qui essaient de l'être, fait Odie, soudainement matérialisée à nos côtés.

**POV Jason**

Je vais au stand de haches. La fille du Deux et celle du Six y sont. Le garçon du Quatre vient les rejoindre.

Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je m'éloigne avant de faire quelque chose qui ne faut pas...

A défaut, je me dirige vers le stand de camouflage. Au moins, comme les Carrières jugent ça inutile, je serai tranquille.

L'atelier est désert, à l'exception des frangins du Neuf. Les pauvres.

Faire les Jeux avec sa soeur/ frère doit être juste... horrible. Quoique c'est un peu notre cas, à Caty et moi. Même si j'aimerai bien que ce soit plus que ça...

La petite fille est très douée, plus que son frère en tout cas. Elle a de grands yeux noisette, des joues rebondies, des cheveux blonds et un air angélique. Elle me fait légèrement penser à Juliet et Charlot, en un peu plus âgée. Une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahit à la pensée de mes deux demi-soeurs.

J'y reste à peu près une heure, mais apparemment je ne suis pas plus doué que le gars du Neuf. Mes " camouflages " ressemblent à d'horribles gribouillages. Je peine à reproduire mes modèles, et même l'instructeur me jette plusieurs fois un coup d'oeil désapprobateur en faisant " Tss-tss " d'un air affligé. Je l'ignore royalement.

Une fois qu'il ne reste que les deux du Sept au stand de haches, j'y vais. Eux ne joueront pas à essayer d'intimider les autres. En fait, ils semblent se ficher des autres tributs, dissuadant d'un seul regard de leur adresser la parole. Ils sont dans leur bulle.

Je manie la hache avec habilité. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la tribune où les Juges sont installés, j'en vois un ou deux regarder dans ma direction avec intérêt. Je redouble d'ardeur. Conquire les Juges d'avance me donne un petit coup de pouce pour l'évaluation de demain après-midi.

A la fin de la matinée, je suis en nage mais content de moi.

Plusieurs fois, j'ai cependant senti le regard des 7 membres de l'alliance des Carrières fixé sur moi, me suivant avec insistance.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Eclipse on Panem: Merci ! Ca m'est venu tout seul ;)**

**Oui, tu vois bien... Mais c'est pour le prochain chapitre gnark gnark gnark !**

**Je me suis inspirée de ta remarque en fait.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12, ou la tempête du rituel

**POV Jason**

Il n'y a rien eu de particulier dans l'après-midi, si ce n'est mon angoisse croissante sur cette histoire de rituel. Après tout, peut-être que je m'inquiète pour rien, c'est peut-être un truc bidon... ou pas. Raaah, fallait que ça tombe sur moi !

Je constate à plusieurs reprises des Carrières en train de me regarder. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas, mais je n'ose pas en parler à Caty.

Je peine à m'endormir, je suis aussi stressé à cause des évaluations de demain. Enfin, heureusement nous avons encore une matinée de préparation. Nous en avons parlé, et tout le monde dans l'alliance sait ce qu'il veut faire, bien que je soupçonne fortement Odie de vouloir leur faire un truc de vaudou...

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec une sensation bizarre. C'est décidé, je vais faire mes avances à Caty.

Elle est dans la salle à manger, magnifique dans sa tenue d'entraînement. Une brume rose l'entoure, mais je ne m'en étonne pas.

- Salut, Caty, je fais avec mon regard le plus troublant en m'asseyant.

Elle rougit et pouffe un peu nerveusement.

- Salut, Jason.

- Tu es très belle, aujourd'hui.

- Merci.

- Enfin je rectifie, tu es tout le temps très belle, j'ajoute.

Elle rougit de plus belle, et dit:

- Ok, Jason, arrête ton char. Je sais très bien que c'est le rituel de séduction, mais bon...

- Quel rituel de séduction ? fait Drucilla qui vient d'entrer.

- Rien, rien...

Je lui décoche un sourire charmeur.

Drucilla, occupée avec une liasse de papiers administratifs ( elle a enfin réussi à imiter la signature de Ronan ), ne prête plus d'attention à mon petit manège.

- Tu me plait, je souffle soudain à Caty.

- Oh, Jason...

Je vois qu'elle est vraiment troublée.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, juste 48h.

- Ok, je réponds sans me méfier.

- Et tu peux arrêter ta drague, s'il-te-plait ? C'est un peu... lourd.

- Ok.

- On va y aller, fait Drucilla.

- Ok.

Caty soupire.

* * *

Marissa nous rejoint. Moi, j'essaie de prendre Caty par les épaules mais elle se dégage.

Le sourire de Marissa fond comme neige quand elle nous voit faire ça.

Odie se matérialise à son tour, un grand sourire triomphal suspendu aux lèvres.

- Ca marche ? souffle-t-elle à Caty.

- Un peu trop, réplique-t-elle vertement.

Odie sourit.

Puis elle se dirige vers moi.

- Ecoute, Jason, Caty a dit qu'elle réfléchirait. Alors ( elle a sorti un pendule et l'a agité sous mes yeux ) à trois, tu va l'oublier et te concentrer sur ton évaluation. Un, deux, trois ! ( elle claque des doigts )

La brume rose qui entoure Caty se dissipe, mais elle reste là.

Nous restons tous les quatre ensemble, pour faire l'atelier des plantes comestibles. Odie passe le teste en un battement de cils, Caty et moi nous en sortons honorablement, Marissa a un peu plus de mal mais elle se débrouille bien.

**POV Caty**

Je sais que c'est le rituel, mais Jason est vraiment lourd. Quoiqu'il est craquant, comme ça... Mais je suis soulagée qu'Odie lui ait ordonné de se concentrer sur son évaluation. Je ne savais pas que l'hypnose, ça marchait.

Après un dernier test à l'atelier des plantes comestibles, Marissa insiste pour aller à l'atelier d'escalade.

Odie est une véritable araignée. Elle grimpe sans effort sur n'importe quelle structure. Ses longs cheveux noirs, bouclés, flottent dans le vent artificiel que diffuse le climatiseur. Les néons nimbent sa silhouette d'un halo bleuté, et, l'espace d'un instant, je perçois l'aura de magie qui se dégage d'elle.

Elle est impressionnante.

Je me retourne, pour remarquer que la fille du Un, une véritable beauté, l'observe d'un oeil critique. Elle s'aperçoit que je l'observe et m'adresse un sourire sadique. Je fais mine d'avoir peur et de me retourner rapidement.

Jason grimpe à son tour, et rejoins Odie au sommet. Les deux sont curieusement, étrangement bien assortis. Deux félins, puissants, rapides. On dirait qu'ils sont... destinés à être ensemble. Même si Jason ne s'en rend pas compte, Odie est la fille qu'il lui faut.

A ce constat une petite épine me serre le coeur, mais je la repousse. Je ne suis pas là pour assister à une romance. Je suis là pour les Hunger Games.

Avec Jason.

* * *

Je sors de l'atelier des lances. Je dois dire que je m'en sors pas trop mal, maintenant.

A l'approche de midi et des évaluations, l'atmosphère change imperceptiblement. Elle devient plus fébrile. Les tributs se regroupent par alliances. Je rejoins Marissa, Odie et Jason, qui sont à l'atelier tir à l'arc, pour admirer les performances de Jason.

Je dois avouer qu'il tire bien. Il se rapproche de la cible, il touche même deux fois le centre. Mais bon, la cible reste proche et immobile.

Il me sourit quand il me voit, et je me sens fondre. A cet instant précis, je le trouve mignon.

Mon Dieu! je parie qu'Odie m'a touchée, discrètement, avec ce rituel. Je n'avais jamais pensé à Jason comme ça.

Enfin, il est midi. Tous les tributs se dirigent vers la cantine. J'en profite pour récapituler les alliances.

Il y a la meute des Carrières avec la fille du Six.

Les deux du Sept.

Le frère et la soeur du Neuf.

Le garçon du Cinq et celui du Onze.

La fille du Douze et le garçon du Trois.

Le garçon du Trois, du Huit et du Douze.

Les autres sont seuls.

Nous nous installons à une table. Personne ne parle, occupé à peaufiner son numéro mentalement.

Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée. Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, un vieux tic que j'ai hérité de mon père.

Je vois bien que Marissa est dans le même cas. Ses mains tremblent un peu tandis qu'elle avale ses pommes de terre et son rôti à la sauce au poivre ( un vrai régal, je dois dire, même si je n'y prête pas vraiment attention.

Enfin, le repas se termine.

C'est l'heure.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Si, si, elle est authentiquement apeurée XD en même temps moi à sa place je le serai ;)**

**Exactement... **

**Tu vas voir * suspence * !**

**J'espère que le chapitre te satisfait !**


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 ou comment... bref, vous verrez bien

**POV Jason**

On nous conduit dans le couloir " de service " du gymnase et nous fait asseoir sur des bancs, en ordre de district. Je suis juste devant Caty.

Les Juges appellent le gars du Un. Il se lève, roule des mécaniques, et enfin entre.

L'attente commence.

Je dois avouer qu'il n'y a rien de plus stressant que de voir la file devant vous se réduire, se réduire... jusqu'à ce que la fille du Neuf, la petite de douze ans, soit appelée. A un moment, Odie se lève pour me souffler:

" T'auras pas la pire note.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je compte faire la causette aux Juges, donc, tu vois..

.Je pouffe discrètement. Odie, finalement, n'en rate pas une.

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai une assez bonne idée de ce que je vais faire, et je crois que ça va pas trop leur plaire, je réponds, un grand sourire égnimatique collé aux lèvres.

Enfin, un " Jason Truther " résonne.

Caty me sourit. Odie lève les pouces en signe de victoire.

Je me lève et pénètre dans le gymnase.

Les Juges discutent autour d'un apéritif. Leur attention est assez relâchée, mais vu que j'ai déjà attiré leur attention en faisant le guignol, ils s'intéressent à moi.

Tu vois, Caty, ça m'a servi.

- Bonjour.

- Commencez.

Je tente un sourire amical. Personne ne me répond. Alors je prend un mannequin animé pour s'entraîner à tirer. Je tire quelques couteaux à des endroits pour simuler des blessures graves, mais pas mortelles.

Alors je le décroche de son socle, et déclenche l'hologramme, où des adversaires vous tirent avec des lances où à l'arc. Difficulté: maximale.

Normalement, le but est de les tuer sans se faire toucher.

Là, je soulève mon mannequin et me met à courir comme un dératé, esquivant. Je chipe un pot de peinture à l'atelier camouflage. J'atteins le mur d'escalade, et commence à grimper, l'anse du pot à peinture entre les dents, le mannequin sur mon épaule.

Et le tout, sous une pluie d'armes ( holographiques ), en tuant des hologrammes avec ma hache ( que j'ai dans la main gauche, l'autre me sert à escalader ).

Je commence à croire que ce que j'ai fait été stupide, que c'est impossible, quand j'atteins le sommet. Là, je pose le mannequin, lance ma hache qui appuie pile sur le bouton de stoppage de l'hologramme ( à une dizaine mètres plus loin, en contrebas ) et... trempe le doigt dans la peinture.

Je m'affaire, cachant mon oeuvre aux Juges, qui me regardent, l'air intrigué.

Je met enfin mon oeuvre en position assise et saute dans le filet, comme la dernière fois.

Les Juges me regardent, stupéfaits.

- Merci de m'avoir évalué, je lance avant de sortir.

Sur la poitrine de mon mannequin est inscrit " entraide entre tributs ".

**POV Caty**

" Caty Liars "

J'avale ma salive. Odie me tapote le bras. J'y vais.

Je vois d'abord un Muet qui porte un mannequin, et qui manifestement vient de redescendre du mur d'escalade. Les Juges parlent entre eux d'un air grave.

- Euh, bonjour, je fais poliment.

- Allez-y.

Je ne perds pas mon temps. Je montre d'abord mes performances à la lance, que je définirai de " moyenne + ". Puis j'enchaîne avec les couteaux et la hache. Les Juges hochent la tête, un air satisfait collé sur le visage.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Je souris et sors. J'ai hâte de connaître ma note. J'ai tout bien fait, je suis sûre d'avoir un 10.

Je remonte dans ma chambre, et prends une bonne douche. Je ne vois pas Jason, mais j'entends les bruits de la télévision à travers le mur, je suis certaine qu'il la regarde.

Une fois prête, je m'affale sur mon lit et contemple le Capitole à travers ma baie vitrée.

* * *

- C'est l'heure! fait Drucilla.

Je m'empresse de sortir de ma chambre. Jason est déjà dans le canapé. Il me lance un sourire charmeur.

- Ca commence ! je m'exclame quand Caesar apparait à l'écran.

Mes mains tremblent un peu.

Le gars du Un a 10. La fille du Un 9, le gars du Deux, 10, la fille 10, le garçon du Trois 5, la fille du Trois 4. Le gars du Quatre a 9, la fille pareil.

- Pas de surprise, pour le moment, marmonne Drucilla.

Le garçon du Cinq obtient un 6. Marissa, elle, a un 6 aussi, ce qui ne me surprend pas tellement. Elle doit heureuse et soulagée, elle qui craignait de ne pas avoir la moyenne.

La fille du Six a 9, sans surprise. Le petit a 4. Les deux du Sept ont 8.

La fille du Huit a 5, son partenaire 6. Le garçon du Neuf a 6, sa soeur 4.

Toujours pas de révélation.

Le visage de Jason s'affiche à l'écran. Caesar examine ses notes, et se fige:

- Jason Truther, avec un score de... 12 ?

Jason sourit, et murmura:

- Ils aiment la révolte.

Un 12. Il a eu 12. Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé, je crois.

Je n'ai qu'un 9, Odie un 10 ( comment a-t-elle fait ? ), son partenaire un 8, les deux du Douze un 5.

Comment ont-ils pu avoir de telles notes, Odie et Jason ?

La jalousie m'étreint le coeur. Qu'ont-ils fait de plus que moi, hein ?

- Bravo, Jason ! s'exclame Drucilla. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je leur ai juste montré que j'allai leur faire du spectacle, répond égnimatiquement Jason.

- Et bien, fais Drucilla, ça se fête !

Nous passons à table et elle nous verse du champagne. Barbie et Ken arrivent à ce moment-là.

- Ouaah, un 12 ! Même si tu ne gagnes pas, tu vas rester dans les annales des Jeux! s'exclama Barbie.

J'ai la gorge nouée.

- Au fait, félicitations pour ton 9, fait Ken en me souriant.

Je me force à sourire.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**majamaja: Merci !**

**Non, non, c'est juste un nom comme ça !**

**Eclipse on Panem: Et bah non, le baiser n'est pas encore pour maintenant ! * grosse sadique ***

**Hi hi hi ! Je plante juste le décor pour l'arène...**

**Je te répondu par MP.**


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 ou le plan de Jason et d'Odie ( avec un sens caché ... )

**POV Caty**

Finalement, Odie et Jason ne sont que des idiots, ils vont attirer les Carrières comme des papillons de nuit autour d'une lanterne ! Enfin, c'est ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils ont fait !

Les bras croisés derrière ma tête, je contemple mon plafond d'un air morose. Je viens de me réveiller, il est 3h du matin et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

- Hey.

Jason s'est glissé dans ma chambre, je me redresse et prend appui sur un coude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pense que tu mérites quelques explications.

- Par rapport à quoi ? je fais, peut-être un peu plus sèchement que je l'aurai voulu.

- A nos notes.

- Tu vas me dire comment t'as réussi à avoir 12 et Odie 10 ?

- Non. Petit secret. Mais je vais te dire pourquoi des notes aussi élevées.

- Ah oui ? Tous nous faire tuer ?

Il ne s'en formalise pas et s'assoit sur mon lit.

- Odie et moi, on a fait un plan.

" Odie et moi " ? La jalousie m'étreint le coeur.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, cette pimbêche prétentieuse tout ça parce qu'elle sait faire quelques petits tours de magie minables ?

- On compte attirer les Carrières droit sur nous.

- Rien que ça ?

- Sauf qu'en attendant, on les prendra à revers et on pourra peut-être en tuer quelques uns. Bref, ça sera une traque longue. On prendra pas beaucoup de plaisir, d'ailleurs comment peut-on prendre du plaisir aux Jeux, mais une fois, même juste deux Carrières éliminés, ils nous foutront la paix.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu m'en parler ?

- Désolé.

- Pff. Laisse-moi, maintenant. Je veux être en pleine forme pour me préparer le mieux possible aux interviews.

- Bonne nuit, alors.

- C'est ça.

* * *

- Ronan n'acceptera jamais de nous aider, donc... J'ai préparé des enregistrements d'interviews des 6 dernières éditions. Pendant que je donnerai des cours d'étiquette à Caty, Jason tu les regarderas, puis on inversera. On se retrouvera en fin de journée et on fignolera les derniers détails de votre tactique ensemble, compris ?

- Oui, je fais.

- Très bien. Jason, allume la télé, les enregistrements se mettront en route tout seul. Ah, et avant chaque interview il y aura un petit topo sur la stratégie de ce tribut une fois dans l'arène. Des séquences, ce genre de choses... Je dois avouer que je suis assez douée pour les montages vidéo, sans vouloir me vanter, elle ajoute, un petit sourire en coin.

- J'y vais de suite, alors.

- Très bien. Viens nous voir quand c'est fini.

Je suis Drucilla dans sa chambre. Elle me donne une robe extrémement longue, et des talons juste gigantesques. Puis elle me bourre de conseils d'étiquettes, m'apprend à marcher, à m'asseoir, et la même chose avec une robe courte.

Quand Jason arrive, il est midi et demie et j'ai la tête farcie. Je me débarrasse des talons d'un coup de pied, les envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce ( dès que Drucilla a le dos tourné, évidemment ).

* * *

**POV Jason **

J'allume la télévision tandis que Drucilla et Caty sortent. Cette dernière m'a parue bizarre, ces derniers temps.

Peut-être est-ce la culpabilité qui me fait dire ça.

Mais elle ne m'aime pas, bon Dieu ! Et je préfère écouter mes sentiments, nouveaux, pour Odie. Eux au moins sont réciproques.

D'accord, pour fêter nos notes, peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû monter au onzième la rejoindre, peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû l'embrasser, et encore moins me dépuceler. C'était d'ailleurs sa première fois à elle aussi...

Un petit sourire d'extase vient naître sur mes lèvres. Ok, je l'avoue, je ne le regrette en rien. Je me sens juste un peu mal vis-à-vis de mon amour pour Caty...

Bon, je me concentre sur le tribut du Un des 67emes. Je me rappelle assez bien de lui. Le petit montage intégré par Drucilla montre des images de lui avec les autres Carrières, des cadeaux de sponsors, lui en train de tuer une blonde un peu rondouillette avec une épée, et enfin, son combat à mort avec les deux du Quatre, les derniers Carrières restants, alliés entre eux. La dernière image le voit gisant sur le sol, du sang lui coulant de la bouche, les yeux vitreux, vides.

Charmant.

A côté, l'interview lui donne un air plein de vie, le choc est brutal.

Putain... Ce mec était peut-être une ordure ( je n'en sais rien, hein, je ne suis pas dans sa tête ), mais il est mort il y a un an. Tout ça parce qu'il a grandi dans un district de Carrières.

* * *

- Faisons le point. Cette après-midi ou ce matin, vous avez dû mettre au point l'ébauche d'une stratégie.

- Oui.

- Oui.

- Jason, toi en premier.

- Bah... Je vais jouer sur le mec cool, marrant sans être lourd, sans se vanter de trop...

- Hum, bien. Et toi, Caty ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je pourrai jouer la prétentieuse arrogante, mais je suis sûre qu'Odie le fera...

- Quoi ?!

Je me dresse sur mon siège. Pourquoi a-t-elle lancé cette pique ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'en sais, toi ? je réplique, un peu trop agressivement.

- Je suppose, vu qu'il faut toujours qu'elle attire l'attention...

Là, elle dépasse les bornes ! Drucilla toussote, laisse tomber voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous occupons d'elle.

- Parce que toi, tu n'es pas comme ça ? J'ai bien vu que tu faisais la gueule, quand j'ai eu 12 ! T'as pas eu ton compte de félicitations !

- Ah, tu prends sa défense ? Me dis pas que c'est ta petite chérie ! Cette fille n'a rien pour elle !

Là, elle va trop loin.

- AU début, c'est vrai, j'ai pas trop regardé. Parce que je bavais après toi, Caty Liars. Mais comme t'as toujours été trop... trop conne pour t'en apercevoir, je l'ai vue elle, et j'ai compris que j'avais trouvé mille fois mieux. Et devine quoi ? Je l'aime ! Je me suis même fait un plan cul avec, hier soir ! Voilà, t'es contente ?!

Je sors en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Voilà, j'ai répondu à ta question.**

**Oui, même si elle a vaincu son stress, 6 reste une note très bien pour elle, qui ne sait pas se servir d'une arme. ( d'ailleurs, si j'étais à sa place, j'aurai sûrement eu un truc comme 2 ou 3... )**

**Ah ah, une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Caty se dévoile... **

**Hi hi, l'intrigue amoureuse est au point culminant ! Pour un peu, on en oublierait les Jeux ! **

**AU fait, essaie de trouver le sens caché du titre...**


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15, ou comment l'alliance est devenu un triangle amoureux ( et accessoiremment, les interviews )

**POV Caty**

Pendant tout le temps où mes préparateurs me " font une beauté ", je pense à hier soir.

Il a vraiment couché avec elle. Il l'aime. Il m'a aimé. Et quand je tombe amoureuse de lui, il est trop tard.

J'ai une furieuse envie de pleurer, mais je me retiens. Pas devant eux.

Enfin, Ken vient. Il me tend une house opaque contenant ma robe.

- Ce soir, tu seras la plus belle, fait-il d'un ton théatral en l'ouvrant. Ferme les yeux !

Je m'exécute tandis qu'on m'enfile la robe. On mes fait enfiler des chaussures ( à mon grand soulagement, moins hauts que ceux de Drucilla ) et on me maquille, me coiffe.

- Ouvre les yeux et dis merci à mon génie !

Ma robe est rouge écarlate. Elle n'a pas de manches, juste un bustier. Son tissu est légèrement brillante. A la mi-mollet, il laisse place à de la soie noire. Mes lèvres sont rouge sang, mes yeux surlignés de noir. Mes gants sont rouges aux doigts, et un peu au-dessus, blancs. Mes cheveux sont attachés en chignon retenu par un couteau. Je suis sanguinaire. Je suis belle.

- Merci.

Avec cette robe, je suis bien plus belle qu'Odie !

* * *

L'interview du garçon du Neuf est finie. Nerveuse, je résiste à l'envie de me mordiller une mèche de cheveux.

- Elle nous vient du district Dix, Caty Liars ! s'exclame Caesar.

Je me lève et viens le rejoindre sur le plateau de télévision.

- Alors, délicieuse Caty, c'était toute une petite scène, à la Moisson ! Qu'avez-vous ressenti, lorsqu'un jeune homme s'est porté volontaire pour vous protéger ?

La Moisson ! Je n'y pensais plus, tout est si loin...

- Je ne sais pas trop, pour tout vous dire... Je sais que je peux, relativement, compter sur quelqu'un. Et qu'il va peut-être mourir...

- Hum... En savez-vous un peu plus sur le remarquable 12 de votre camarade ?

- Euh, non. Il ne s'est pas montré très bavard.

- Et félicitations pour votre 9 !

- Merci.

- Alors, comment trouvez-vous le Capitole ?

- J'adore la vue dans ma chambre. C'est une ville très belle. J'aimerai avoir un peu plus de temps et pouvoir l'explorer.

- Ah, un jour peut-être ma chère... En attendant, au soir précédant votre entrée dans l'arène, comment vous sentez-vous ? Nerveuse, déterminée ?

- Un peu anxieuse, mais je tiens à rentrer chez moi et je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je ferai couler le sang s'il le faut.

- Je vois ça... grâce au couteau dont vous vous servez, ce soir, à des fins élégantes ?

Il rit, et le public rit.

- Peut-être, Caesar, peut-être... Vous le saurez bien demain.

Le buzzer retentit.

- Et bien, ce fut un plaisir pour moi, dit Caesar en me faisant un baisemain.

- Moi de même.

- En espérant vous revoir !

Je retourne m'asseoir, soulagée.

C'est maintenant au tour de Jason.

**POV Jason**

- Bonsoir, Jason.

- Bonsoir, Caesar.

- Alors, vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour protéger votre belle amie, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela vous fait, d'être à la veille de votre entrée dans l'arène ?

- Je suis nerveux, mais... je garde la tête froide. D'ailleurs, je pense que ma note le prouve.

- Effectivement ! Vous nous avez tous bluffer avec ce 12 ! Est-il possible de nous en dire un peu plus ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Désolé. C'est le règlement, je fais avec un sourire d'excuse. Croyez bien que, si j'en avais la possibilité, je vous le dirai.

- Ce n'est pas grave, même si vous nous chagrinez un peu... Et vous, comment trouvez-vous le Capitole ? Dites-nous tous !

- Et bien... j'avoue que toutes les fonctionnalités de ma chambre continuent de m'épater. J'en ai compris le fonctionnement à peine le quart, et je pars demain ! je fais avec un mine tragicomédique.

Le public s'esclaffe.

- Je l'admets, moi je fais toujours des erreurs avec la douche, fait mine de me chuchoter Caesar.

Le public rit à nouveau.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Caesar, je réponds gracieusement.

Tout le monde rit à nouveau, et le buzzer retentit.

- Et bien, bonne chance, Jason.

- Merci.

* * *

Drucilla nous a brièvement félicités avant d'aller à la recherche de sponsors. Dans l'ascenseur qui nous ramène au district Dix, l'ambiance est on ne peut plus glacial.

Mon coeur s'accélère. J'aime Odie, mais j'aime aussi Caty. Et ce depuis toujours. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Je sais que je l'ai blessée, hier soir, et je m'en veux terriblement.

- Tu es très belle.

- Toi aussi, elle marmonne.

Je déglutis et me rapproche d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, pour hier soir. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter.

- Je t'ai provoqué, grommelle-t-elle.

N'y tenant plus, je l'enlace et fais la chose la plus insensée que je n'ai jamais faite ( à part avant-hier soir ): je l'embrasse. Et elle y répond.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, nous rompons notre étreinte.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? chuchote Caty.

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je murmure.

- Et Odie ?

Et là, je prends une grande décision. Peut-être la pire, ou la meilleure, de ma vie.

- J'ai menti. Je n'ai rien fait avec elle, je mens en un souffle.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau.

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Moi aussi.

- On a largement le temps, avant que Drucilla ne rentre, elle souffle avec un petit regard mutin.

Je la suis dans sa chambre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi divisé. Que va-t-il se passer, dans l'arène ?

Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je me concentre sur le présent.

L'amour de ma vie m'attend, mais se substitue à elle le souvenir de celle qui m'a séduit en trois jours.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Ysaline: Merci beaucoup :)**

**Je sais, tout le monde en pense autant. C'est un peu le but, en fait. **

**Concernant Marissa, tu ne te trompes pas... Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! **

**Et bien, désolée de te décevoir, non ! Il est réellement tombé amoureux d'elle ! Après, vous verrez bien si c'est du sérieux ou juste une amourette, une attraction physique.**

**Et bien, de plus, l'entrée dans l'arène ne se fera qu'au chapitre 16 ! **

**Eclipse on Panem: Il est on ne peut plus sérieux...**

**Oui, oui, comme l'a dit Ysaline, ça arrivera pendant les Jeux...**

**J'ai répondu à tes interrogations concernant le pourquoi des notes élevées des membres de l'alliance :)**

**Allez, juste pour que tu me maudisse de ne pas mettre la suite en instantanée: chapitre 15, ou le petit secret de Drucilla...**


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16, ou le secret de Drucilla

**POV Jason**

Quand Drucilla est rentrée, l'air assez contente d'elle, nous étions assis dans le canapé, les yeux brillants. Je n'ai jamais ressentie rien d'aussi fort... sauf pour Odie. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas, penser à elle en ce moment. Il appartient entièrement à Caty, et à personne d'autre.

Je me sens, comme... accompli. Déjà, il y a la crainte ( certes un peu puérile et terriblement masculine ) de mourir puceau qui s'est ôtée de mes épaules. Et puis il y a le bonheur. Celle que j'aime depuis si longtemps m'aime enfin. Et tant pis si demain, nous voilà catapultés dans une arène pleine de dangers. Pleine de gens qui ne souhaitent qu'une chose: notre mort.

- Et si on mangeait ? fait Drucilla.

Nous nous attablons. Les mets sont délicieux, comme d'habitude, mais ils ont le goût du dernier repas. Deux Muets apportent un gigantesque plat, avec un cochon cuit dans lequel est lanté un hachoir. Barbie et Ken arrivent cinq minutes plus tard.

Et voici que la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir arrive. Ronan en personne.

- C'est qui, eux ? il fait après s'être laissé tomber sur une chaise et s'être servi une généreuse portion de purée, en désignant nos stylistes.

En un instant, tout le monde se tait. Drucilla avale sa salive.

- Bonjour, Ronan, elle fait le plus calmement possible. Ou, plutôt, bonsoir.

- Je viens regarder la rediffusion des interviews, il ricane, et je profite du buffet. Trop envie de m'attendrir sur le sort de ces paaaaauvres gamins avant de les voir se faire massacrer.

Je serre les poings.

- Ecoutez, vous nous avez déjà fait assez chier, vous croyez pas ? je grogne. Et bien, nous on croit que si !

Même à deux, on n'a jamais l'eu. La dernière fois, il a joué la comédie pour tenter de blesser Drucilla.

Et bien là, je ressens tout plus fort.

Je lui assène un coup de poing et lui pète le nez. Sans attendre qu'il me bloque, j'ôte le hachoir du cochon et le menace avec.

- Faites gaffe. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer. Un petit entraînement avant le jeu télévisé, ça serait pas mal non ?

Pour la première fois, je lis de la peur dans ses yeux.

- T'as vachement progressé, il remarque.

- Dites merci aux entraînements.

- Et changé, aussi. Mentalement. Tu n'aurais jamais pu me menacer de me tuer, avant.

- Très bien, la causette est terminée, je dis en jouant négligemment avec le hachoir dans une attitude qui rappelle ces chers Carrières. Maintenant, cassez-vous. Ah, et une dernière chose: si je reviens, dites-vous bien que je pourrai vous faire la peau. Pensez-y bien.

- Tu ne reviendras pas. Je ferai tout pour t'en empêcher, mon garçon. Tu n'auras pas un sponsor.

- Ah, mais Drucilla s'en occupera. Et ce qui restera de vous ne pourra l'en empêcher, si je cède à ma très grande envie de vous ? N'oubliez pas ce que je tiens dans la main.

- D'accord, il grommelle. Je laisserai les sponsors à Ducilla.

- Non, vous l'aiderez, à obtenir l'argent, car il faut le mentor. Mais, vous la laisserez faire, sinon.

- Très bien. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix... marché conclu.

* * *

**POV Caty**

Deux heures plus tard, je me tourne et retourne dans mon lit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et je sais que Jason ronfle allègrement à côté ( bon j'exagère ), vu que menacer Ronan et lui soutirer cet accord l'a épuisé.

Je décide de me lever pour aller me chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Pas que j'ai vraiment faim, mais cela m'occupera et m'empêchera de trop penser à demain.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Il y a de la lumière. Je me fige.

A ma grande surprise, j'entends Drucilla m'appeler.

J'entre.

- Vous... vous m'avez entendue ?

- Oui. Ca fait partie de mon entraînement.

- Votre entraînement ?

Elle soupire.

- Je n'ai sans doute pas le droit de t'en parler. Mais, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule, tu sais. Je suis en mission en milieu hostile, quoi.

- En... milieu hostile ?

Elle sourit et m'indique le siège à côté d'elle. A son haleine, je sens qu'elle a déjà bu un verre ou deux ( voire trois ou quatre, en fait ).

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas une Capitolienne. Je viens du district Treize.

- Pardon ?

Elle doit être vraiment ivre !

- Et oui, le Capitole l'a bombardé en surface, mais il existe une communauté souterraine. J'ai été formée pour infiltrer le Capitole en tant qu'hôtesse et recueillir des infos utiles. Je suis rompue aux techniques de combat les plus diverses et les plus dangereuses.

- Mais alors... Ronan ?

- Ronan ne m'a jamais touché. La cicatrice que je vous ai montrée est dûe à un Pacificateur, dans une mission avant que je sois affectée ici. Et, comme il aime faire peur, il ne m'a jamais démentie.

Je me rappelle soudain notre altercation dans le train et l'air ennuyé de Drucilla. Tout s'explique.

- Je n'ai absolumment pas le droit de t'en parler. Coin, ma chef de service, nous l'a interdit formellement. Donc, j'aimerai que tu ne le cries pas sur les toits. Tu gardes ça pour toi. Même Jason ne peut pas savoir. Il irait certainement chercher tous les rebelles de Panem pour faire une rebéllion, et nous ne sommes pas encore prêts.

- Je... Pourquoi me dire ça à moi ?

- Il y a deux ans, j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas ignorer que chaque année, je tirais deux gamins à la mort. J'éprouve des sentiments, moi, au contraire de Coin ou de Snow, pour parler de lui. Et je me suis attachée à vous, même bien plus qu'aux tributs qui vous ont précédés. Vous êtes... comme des enfants... qui me rappelle... avant.

Elle pleure, maintenant.

- J'ai fugué. Je t'ai menti, en fait, tout à l'heure. Je suis du Capitole, mais j'ai fugué au Treize.

Je lui tapote l'épaule.

- Je ne le supportais plus. Sa cruauté. Son insensibilité. Ma mère, morte depuis 10 ans maintenant, est la seule femme qu'il ait aimé. Avec elle, il a eu deux enfants: moi et mon frère. Si je me suis enfuie, lui est resté, il a toujours été son préféré, il lui a donné une petite-fille qui lui rappelle tellement ma mère. C'est pour ça qu'il l'adore. Mais mon frère et sa femme sont morts... il y a trois ans... eux aussi. Je pourrai être là, pour la protéger de lui..

- Qui... est-ce, Drucilla ? Qui avez-vous fui ?

- Mon père.

- Qui est-il ? Quel est son nom ?

Elle hésite. Prend une grande inspiration.

- Je suis la fille du président Snow.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ysaline: Et bien, tu sauras pas avant le prochain chapitre, na-na-nère ! Mais là, j'ai balancé une autre bombe qui devrait vous occuper hi hi hi...**

**Oui, je comprends. Tu as peut-être raison...**

**Eclipse on Panem: Merci ! :D**

**Ca s'est clair !**

**T'inquiètes, je limiterai la casse ;) Et je suis d'accord avec toi pour Odie, c'est une fille bien. **

**Ah ah ah, mais j'en ai pas terminé avec Marissa !**

**T'inquiètes, je n'hésiterai pas !**

**Et voilà, je te laisse digérer... gnark gnark gnark**


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17, ou la pire matinée de nos vies

**Voix off :** après une nuit plus ou moins agitée, nos tributs préférés ont fait leurs adieux à Drucilla ( légèrement dégrisée )qui a enjoint Caty au silence. Puis ils ont chacun de leur côté dit au revoir à Barbie et Ken...

**POV Caty**

Après la pièce sombre et stérile, la lumière du jour m'aveugle. J'entends les pulsations de mon coeur, qui s'accélèrent.

_57, 56, 55, 54..._

Je jette un coup d'oeil furtif de chaque côté. Je suis à côté du garçon du Onze et de celui du Huit. J'aperçois à Marissa à côté de ce dernier. Elle respire difficilement, certainement en proie à la panique, mais je ne peux rien faire.

_43, 42, 41, 40..._

J'observe autour de moi. Un mélange de sable et de rocaille tapisse le sol. Des collines, des tas de rocailles. Et, au loin, une oasis avec un lac, à l'ouest. Il fait chaud, entre trente-cinq et quarante degrés. Je comprends les vêtements légers mais qui protègent la peau du soleil. Ils osnt accompagnés d'une longue pièce de tissu qui ceinture ma taille. Je parie qu'on peut s'en enrouler la tête !

_29, 28, 27, 26..._

La Corne d'Abondance est entourée de tas d'objets. Je repère une lance, posée contre la Corne. Et, juste à côté... une dizaine de couteaux étincelants !

_14, 13, 12, 11..._

J'inspire profondément. J'aperçois Jason de l'autre côté, qui regarde une hache aiguisée comme un fil de rasoir. Je souris. Il va l'avoir. Je prendrai bien les couteaux, et je pense qu'Odie se précipitera sur la lance.

_6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... 0 !_

Je saute et pique un sprint vers la Corne. Le sable gicle. A ma droite, le gars du Onze saisit un petit sac et rebrousse chemin.

J'arrive devant les couteaux en même temps qu'Odie, qui se saisit de la lance tandis que je glisse les armes dans les poches facilement accessibles de mon pantalon.

- On ramasse des trucs pour survivre et on se casse ! me dit Odie avant de se précipiter vers des sacs.

Je suis son exemple et choisis un sac intermédiaire, pas trop lourd mais avec assez de matériel. Les sangles semblent adaptées à mes épaules tandis que je le glisse quand j'entends un souffle dans mon dos.

Je me retourne Le garçon du Douze, un couteau d'une vingtaine de centimètres à la main me pousse. Je tombe et m'affale sur le sol dur. Le choc me coupe le souffle mais le sac amortit ma chute. Le garçon s'assoit sur moi et brandis le couteau pour m'achever. J'essaie d'attraper un de mes propres couteaux mais il m'écrase la main sous son pied.

Je ferme les yeux. Je vais mourir stupidement, dès le Bain de Sang.

Une giclée de sang tiède m'éclabousse le visage. Je rouvre les yeux en sentant le poids sur mon corps se relâcher.

Le garçon du Douze, les yeux vides, est tombé sur le sol. Une longue flèche dépasse de sa poitrine, ses doigts sont toujours crispés sur le couteau. Je le prends, puis regarde autour de moi. Le garçon du Un, celui qui vient invonlontairement de me sauver la vie, regarde dans ma direction, l'arc tendu. Je cours vers le nord, à l'opposé du Bain de Sang, avant qu'il ne me vise.

**POV Jason**

Je récupère la hache. Maintenant, je compte bien tenter de prendre un sac et m'enfuir.

Je réussis à en récupérer un sans encombre. En un instant Odie est à côté de moi, et me désigne la silhouette de Caty, qui s'enfuit vers le nord.

- Jason !

Ce cri désespéré, c'est celui de Marissa.

- Va rejoindre Caty, j'ordonne à Odie, j'arrive.

Elle obéit sans discuter et je cours vers la provenance de l'appel.

Marissa, serrant un sac de toile contre elle, est acculée contre la Corne. Deux garçons la menacent: celui du Onze et du Cinq. Celui du Onze la menace d'une épaisse massue tandis que le garçon du Cinq tente de lui prendre le sac.

Sans réfléchir, je donne un violent coup de hache dans le flanc du grand Noir, qui s'écroule avec un hoquet de stupeur. Son camarade reste stupéfait tandis que je prends la main de Marissa et l'entraîne hors du massacre.

- Tu... tu l'as tué ?

Je me retourne un bref instant. Le grand Noir est à terre, incapable de se défendre quand un Carrière l'achève. Son comparse a pris la fuite.

- Pas moi, je murmure. C'est pas moi.

Le sable vole à chacun de nos pas. J'aperçois deux silhouettes qui nous attendent.

- C'est Odie et Caty ! s'exclame Marissa. Elles sont saines et sauves !

- Parfait. Rejoignons-les, et on sera au complet.

Nous arrivons à la hauteur des filles. Le visage de Caty est taché de sang.

- Pas le mien, elle m'explique. Le garçon du Douze a failli m'avoir mais il a été tué par une flèche du gars du Un.

- Il faut mettre le plus de distance entre nous et la Corne, fait Marissa. Sinon, les Carrières nous auront.

- Ok, allons-y, je soupire, à peine remis de mes émotions. Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Trois gourdes, dont une pleine. Des biscuits, des fruits séchés, des lanières de viande. Une paire de lunettes de vision nocturne, une boîte d'allumettes et deux sacs de couchage. Et enfin, un pot de crème contre les coups de soleil.

- Pas mal. Il faut qu'on trouve un point d'eau, par contre. Mais l'oasis est la premier endroit où les Carrières iront, or je tiens à passer une première nuit tranquille. Donc on va aller vers le nord, je fais. Mais on se rapprochera demain.

A ce moment, les premiers coups de canon tonnent. J'en compte 8.

Nous nous remettons en route en silence. Le terrain grimpe lentement mais sûrement. Parfait. Les Carrières n'iront pas s'essouffler ici alors qu'ils peuvent avoir pleins de victimes facilement et sans efforts.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**lola113: Merci.**

**Eclipse on Panem: Effectivement XD**

**Bah, elle devait avoir un look spé au Capitole, puis elle a fuguée, et revenue naturelle, et puis s'en est fait un autre super différent, et a changé de nom. Donc pas étonnant qu'il ne sache pas que c'est elle...**

**J'espère que tu as bien aimé :)**

**Ysaline: Merci.**

**Oui, j'espère que tu as aimé ce Bain de Sang haletant :)**


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18, ou le puits au serpents...

**POV Jason**

Un autre coup de canon résonne dans la journée, mais c'est tout.

Nous arrivons à une sorte de plateau de rocaille et de poussière. Il fait presque nuit, et la température commence à sérieusement baisser.

- Arrêtons-nous, propose Caty. On ne peut pas aller plus loin, et nous sommes tous épuisés.

- D'accord, fait Marissa, et elle se laisse tomber par terre en poussant un petit soupir.

Je m'assois à mon tour en sondant les ténèbres naissantes. J'aperçois une forme sombre, de l'autre côté du plateau.

- Je vais voir ce que c'est, je lance en désignant la forme.

- Je viens avec toi, lance Caty.

Odie lui jette un drôle de regard, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de se rapprocher de Marissa.

Je chuchote à Caty, en y allant:

- Ecoute, j'ai pas trop envie que tout Panem voit qu'on est amoureux...

- Moi non plus, elle soupire, je voulais t'en parler. On fait comme si on était amis ?

- Oui.

Je souris dans le noir, soulagé. Ca s'est bien passé.

La forme se précise. C'est un puits !

- Génial ! je fais. On a de l'eau !

Caty empoigne la corde et commence à tirer. Au bout d'un moment, un seau de bois remonte.

Je l'attrape et... le lâche aussitôt. Il va se fracasser par terre, dévoilant son contenu: une dizaine de serpents qui sifflent, menaçants.

- Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'ils sont vénéneux, si ce n'est mortel ! souffle Caty en reculant d'un pas.

- On court ?

- On court !

Nous piquons un sprint vers Odie et Marissa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il y a un puits rempli de serpents, et on vient d'en ramener une bonne dizaine, j'explique.

- Je peux en tuer avec ma lance, propose Odie.

- Et moi avec mes couteaux, fait aussitôt Caty.

- Attendez, il faut faire un test, intervient Marissa. Qui vous dit qu'ils ne sont pas génétiquement modifiés pour être increvables ?

Un sifflement lui répond. J'enfile la paire de lunettes nocturnes pour scruter les horizons. Le puits semble être ... en mouvement. Je m'aperçois qu'il est recouvert de serpents, qui se dirigent vers nous.

Je retire la paire.

- Là, on est dans la merde, je lâche.

- On peut courir ? fait Odie.

- C'est même conseillé.

Chacun attrape un sac et pique un sprint, alors que les premiers serpents atteignent l'endroit où nous étions i peine une minute. Dans ma fuite, je ramasse une bonne pierre, assez grosse, et la lance dans le tas. De quoi en tuer quelques uns. Mais la théorie de Marissa se confirme lorsque les serpents écrasés s'extraient, sans blessure, du dessous de la pierre.

- Mauvaise nouvelle...

- On sait, arrête de blablater et court, espèce d'idiot ! s'énerve Marissa.

Ouah, le danger la rend... sauvage. Mais c'est pas le moment de s'attarder à ce genre de considération. La peur me noue les tripes et me donne des ailes.

- Si on redescend, on va être la cible facile des Carrières ! s'exclame Odie.

**POV Caty**

Je lève la tête et aperçois une corniche. Un humain peut assez facilement y accéder, des serpents beaucoup moins. Je fais part de ma découverte au reste de l'alliance, et, bientôt, nous sommes sauvés, quoiqu'un peu serrés.

Il fait un froid glacial et la nuit est bel et bien tombée. On n'entend plus les sifflements des serpents.

- Pas question d'allumer un feu, on serait visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde, déclare Odie. Mais ces sacs de couchage sont thermochauffants, je crois.

- On n'en a que deux, j'objecte.

- Et bien, on y dort à deux. Par contre... qui va avec Jason ?

- Laissez, je prends le premier tour de garde. Celle qui sera toute seule prendra le deuxième, je dormira dans son sac de couchage, puis elle réveillera une des deux autres filles et prendra sa place, et la troisième fera de même avec la quatrième.

- Je serai la quatrième, je fais.

- Moi, je veux bien prendre le troisième, fait Marissa.

- Ce qui me laisse le deuxième, conclut Odie. Ok, mais d'abord, on boit un peu et on mange...

On s'exécute. A la fin du repas, l'hymne de Panem retentit.

La fille et le garçon du Trois furent les premiers à apparaître, suivis, grosse surprise, de la fille du Quatre, puis du garçon du Six, des deux du Huit, du garçon du Onze, du garçon et la fille du Douze.

- J'ai blessé la fille du Quatre au ventre, fit calmement Odie. Elle a dû succomber à ses blessures ou être achevée par les autres Carrières, ou un autre tribut.

- Ce qui nous laisse la meute des Carrières presque entière et la fille du Six, donc ils sont 6, je récapitule. Ton partenaire, Marissa, qui est a priori seul depuis la mort de son allié, les deux du Sept, qui sont ensemble, et les deux du Neuf, qui sont ensembles aussi mais dont on a rien à craindre, je pense. 15 personnes encore en vie.

- Il faut éliminer le garçon du Cinq, déclare Jason. Il est manipulateur, et donc dangereux, mais je ne crois pas qu'il sache se battre. Et, entraîner les Carrières dans un guet-apens.

- Et si on se procurait l'aide des deux du Sept pour ça ? je m'exclame. Juste pour ça, on s'allie, et après chaque alliance part de son côté !

- Pourquoi pas ? fait Marissa. Mais ils seront peut-être fourbes.

- On verra demain, je fais en baillant. En attendant, bonne nuit tout le monde.

- Bonne nuit, Caty.

Marissa se glisse dans le sac de couchage, à mes côtés.

- Jason a presque tué le garçon du Onze, elle souffle. Pour me sauver.

- Bah, c'est ce que font les alliés entre alliés, je lui rétorque. T'as pas l'air d'être habituée à l'entraide, non ?

- Dans mon district, c'est chacun pour sa pomme. On hésite pas à se trahir pour survivre.

- Personne ne te trahira, dans cette alliance.

- Et si il ne reste plus personne, rien que nous 4 ?

Je ne préfère pas répondre.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Et oui :)**

**Pour le moment, pas trop d'amour en vue... Rien que de l'action !**

**On verra bien, hein ;)**

**majamaja: je m'en souviendrai, merci du conseil :)**

**Va voir au chapitre 4 si besoin, il y a la liste des tributs.**

**Merci ! **


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19, ou le réseau souterrain

**POV Caty**

Le jour se lève. Les serpents ont disparu. Et il fait encore plus chaud qu'hier, le soleil cogne fort. Seul Odie semble habituée à une telle chaleur.

- Il est impératif qu'on trouve de l'eau, fait-elle, sinon on va se déshydrater et mourir au bout de deux jours.

- Quelle chouette perspective, je marmonne.

Ce cagnard me met en rogne.

Odie déclare:

- Rangez les affaires, je descend en éclaireuse.

Elle arrive rapidement en bas. Soudain, elle pousse un cri étranglé. Nous nous penchons tous, alertés. Les serpents convergent par centaines de derrières des roches. Et Odie vient de se faire violemment mordre par un serpent qui a grimpé à son insu le long de sa jambe. A son mollet on peut voir un trou sanguinolent.

Elle secoue la jambe, et grimpe le plus vite possible. La douleur doit être atroce, car c'est la première fois que je la vois pleurer. Les larmes dégoulinent, et elle serre les dents en évitant de se servir de sa jambe.

Jason l'aide à se hisser et elle s'étale sur le sol de la corniche en sanglotant.

Marissa bondit sur ses pieds.

- Mettez la debout et gardez-la immobile ! Il faut que la blessure soit plus bas que le coeur pour éviter la propagation rapide de venin ! Et surtout, calmez-la, et ne lui donnez ni à boire ni à manger.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? je fais en relevant Odie avec Jason.

- Je l'ai lu, pendant les entraînements. Bon, connaissant les Juges, ce venin n'aura pas d'effet foudroyant, mais je pense qu'il va causer d'intenses souffrances et une mort lente.

- Une morte lente ?! s'exclame Jason, les mains se mettant à trembler.

Marissa, calmement, reprend:

- Oui. Odie est franchement mal barrée, sauf si on trouve un antidote. Bon, arrêtons, ça sert à rien, là, on la panique encore plus ! Odie, calme-toi s'il-te-plait. Tout va bien.

Odie sanglote sans retenue, maintenant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le degré d'intensité de sa douleur.

- Chut, fais Jason, calme-toi. Ca va aller.

Je l'imite.

- Allez, Odie. Ne t'inquiètes plus. Tout va bien.

Les sanglots d'Odie se ralentissent peu à peu. Marissa tourne en rond, cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans sa mémoire.

Soudain, Odie se penche en avant et vomit tout ce qu'elle a dans le ventre.

Marissa, surprise, fait un bond en arrière, tombe sur les roches du flanc de la colline... et les traverse comme un mirage. Je regarde Jason, stupéfaite.

- Un hologramme ?! on répète exactement en même temps.

- Marissa, tu vas bien ? je crie en me penchant vers l'endroit où elle est tombée.

- Venez ! Attendez, je viens vous aidez !

Et elle ressurgit, la moitié du corps dépassant des roches.

- Je suis tombée sur les fesses, il y a pas un mètre de différence de niveau, mais ça m'a tout l'air d'un boyau souterrain !

On descend Odie. Je ramasse les sacs, on se charge.

- Allez, viens, Odie. On va essayer de marcher. Appuie-toi sur moi, dit Jason.

Son ton est doux, cajoleur. Malgré la gravité de la situation, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

* * *

**POV Jason**

On marche depuis longtemps, et le boyau va toujours descendant. L'obscurité n'est pas totale, grâce à de minuscules trous dans le plafond laissant passer air et lumière. Quand on passe dans des passages sombres, Marissa, qui marche en avant, chausse les lunettes de vision nocturne et nous mentionne chaque détail.

Quand Odie devient trop lourde, je passe la relève à Caty.

Nous arrivons soudain à une grande grotte avec une mare souterraine ! L'eau est claire et pure. D'étranges champignons phosphorescents poussent le long des parois, ils illuminent la grotte comme en plein jour, bien qu'il n'y ait plus de petits trous comme jusqu'à présent. Je suppose qu'ils produisent également de l'air, très pur aussi, et surtout frais.

Marissa va examiner les champignons de plus près, pendant que Caty et moi nous désaltérons.

- Ce sont des modifications génétiques ! s'exclame soudain Marissa.

Elle les examine, et soudain demande à Caty un couteau. Elle s'exécute, surprise. Marissa tranche le champignon, qui repousse aussitôt.

- Allez me chercher Odie, je crois avoir trouvé un remède !

Odie, qui a phases de calme, sanglots incontrôlables, et violents vomissements mêlés de sang depuis qu'on est parti, le tout dans une semi-inconscience.

Marissa tranche un champignon à sa base, immédiatement. Elle le broie avec une pierre, le mêle avec de l'eau, et fait avaler à Odie.

- OK, c'est un peu du hasard. Mais on a rien de mieux en ce moment.

La respiration de la jeune Noire se détend, et se régularise. Elle dort.

Je la couche avec des précautions infinies dans un sac de couchage, cale sa tête avec un autre sac de couchage roulé en boule, caresse son front, ôtant une mèche trempé de sueur.

- Bon, le problème, c'est la nourriture, je fais. Et, on ne sait pas quelle heure il est, ni si il y a eu des morts.

Comme pour me répondre, l'hymne de Panem résonne là-bas, au dehors. Il s'achève dès qu'il a commencé, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas eu de morts.

Nous sommes toujours 15.

- Super, fait Caty, on sait qu'on est toujours 15. Cool. Bon, il faut penser à manger. Et si il y avait des poissons dans la mare ?

Je la dévisage avec incrédulité.

- Caty, tu es un génie !

- Bon, c'est qu'une hypothèse, elle réplique en rougissant, touchée par mon compliment. Reste à le vérifier.

Un petit promontoire surplombe l'étendue d'eau, de l'autre côté. Nous nous y rendons. Je prend la lance d'Odie et me tiens près. Dès qu'il y a un mouvement, je la plante dans l'eau et... ramène un énorme poisson qui se tortille dans un dernier sursaut de vie.

- Allez, à table !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Eclipse on Panem: Bah oui, hein, il y en a pas trente-six mille... **

**Et une belle surprise dans ce chapitre avec une Marissa qui s'improvise médecin ! Bon, comme c'est des serpents génétiquement modifiés, c'est pas une morsure comme celle que peuvent faire des serpents venimeux, mais je me suis quand même documentée un minimum.**

**Et bien, c'est pas pour maintenant ! ;)**

**Euh, non, pas encore...**


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20, ou du beau spectacle pour ces co** de Capitoliens

**POV Jason**

La nuit est calme. Odie ne se réveille pas, sa respiration est calme.

Je prends le dernier tour de garde. Vers ce que je suppose être le tout début de la matinée, elle ouvre les yeux.

- Jason ?

- Odie, je souffle en me précipitant à son chevet, ça va ?

- Je me sens un peu faible, mais sinon, ça va, elle fait avec un maigre sourire.

Elle soupire, puis marmonne:

- Ca a dû être du beau, hier. En plus, je m'y attendais à moitié. J'aurais dû me méfier. Alors, à qui dois-je la vie ?

- Marissa a été formidable. C'est grâce à elle que...

- Je n'ai pas crevé. Il y a eu d'autres morts ?

- Pour le moment, non.

Elle soupire en se redressant en position assise.

- Je déteste me montrer faible. J'ai déjà l'impression que Caty ne m'apprécie qu'à moitié, et là...J'ai dû être franchement pitoyable. Tu parles d'une alliée...

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. N'importe qui aurait réagi pareil, vu la douleur que devait causer le venin...

Elle hausse les épaules, le regard sombre.

Je l'embrasse avec fougue, oubliant tout, voulant la consoler.

Et c'est là que Caty se réveille.

Elle reste d'abord stupéfaite. Je me détache d'Odie. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, à part un immense " MERDE ".

Elle nous jauche froidement, puis soudain, ramasse ses affaires, un peu de nourriture, un peu d'eau, et s'en va.

Je lui courre après.

- Attends, Caty ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

- Laisse-moi ! elle lâche en faisant volte-face, le visage déformé par un rictus menaçant.

- S'il-te-plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- J'ai dit laisse-moi, elle réplique d'une voix froide en sortant un couteau.

Je recule d'un pas, et elle en profite pour s'enfuir.

Je me laisse glisser à terre, et c'est dans cette position, effrondré, anéanti, que me trouvent les filles, Odie marchant encore avec difficulté.

- Caty...

- Jason. Elle reviendra. Une fois qu'elle aura passé sa colère, elle reviendra, m'affirme Odie d'une voix douce, sans me poser de questions.

* * *

Toute la matinée, nous attendons. Nous mangeons du poisson, buvons de l'eau.

Je reste vide, incapable d'oublier mon énorme gaffe. Je regarde fixement l'eau, me repassant la scène dans la tête, comme un disque.

Odie ne dit rien, elle parle à Marissa. Je pense qu'elle a deviné ce qui se passe. Enfin, elle vient me voir. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi, et dit doucement:

- Depuis quand ?

Je ne réponds rien, incapable de parler.

- Jason, fait patiemment Odie, tu as parfaitement le droit d'aimer deux personnes à la fois, c'est normal, enfin je pense. Mais il faut être franche avec nous deux, et tu ne peux pas papilloner indéfiniment. Faisons une pause, le temps de tout remettre à plat. Et je ne t'en voudrais pas, si, pendant cette pause, tu vas avec Caty.

J'ai soudain une irrépréssible envie de rire. Parce que, là, elle me parle de ce qu'on ferait si tout était normal. Sauf que nous sommes aux Hunger Games. Pas chez nous.

* * *

**POV Caty**

Arrivée sur la corniche, la lumière du soleil m'éblouit, et la température devient étouffante. Normal, il doit être un peu plus de midi.

Je décide de passer sur le côté, histoire de contourner ces salop***** de serpents.

L'escalade n'a jamais été aussi compliquée. Je ruisselle de sueur, tous mes muscles me font mal. Mais ça m'aide à ne pas penser.

J'aurai dû m'en douter depuis le début. C'aurait été trop beau.

Stop, Caty. Ne t'attarde pas là-dessus. Tu es en solo maintenant, donc tu restes concentrée. Garde la tête froide. Survis.

J'arrive enfin loin des serpents, pas loin de la Corne d'Abondance. Je sors un de mes couteaux, et en glisse un autre dans ma botte. Je me sens un peu plus en sécurité. Je pourrais réagir rapidement en cas d'attaque.

Un bruit de pas, à ma gauche. Le tribut qui se déplace ainsi est assez gauche.

Je me retourne, prête à tirer. Mais c'est le garçon du Cinq, le partenaire de Marissa, qui lève les mains. Il n'a pas d'armes.

- Eh, je veux juste discuter un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? je fais, non sans méfiance.

- Tu es seule ?

- J'ai quitté mon alliance, je dis calmement, parce que ça ne sert à rien de le nier.

- Sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi ?

Je ne me sens pas en confiance, mais il s'assoit dans le sable, m'invitant à le rejoindre d'un geste. Je soupire et m'assieds sur le sol dur.

- Tu sais, je suis peut-être la seule personne digne de confiance de cette arène, il me fait d'un ton doux. Tu peux te confier à moi.

Et il m'offre des fruits secs, les raisons, que j'ai toujours adoré.

- Je les ai volé aux Carrières.

Alors, je lui raconte tout. Il hoche la tête, puis, à la fin de mon récit, dit:

- Et si nous nous allions ? Je t'aiderai à te venger de la fille du Onze, en faisant passer sa mort pour un accident. Puis tu rejoindras ton alliance avec ton beau petit copain. On ne se devra rien, et tu pourras profiter au maximum de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu veux en échange ? je fais, déjà séduite par son idée.

- Rien. Juste que tu suives mon plan à la lettre, même si cela ne te semble pas en rapport direct avec l'idée de départ.

Je réponds sans hésiter:

- D'accord.

- Ok, génial, il fait en me serrant la main. Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Et, comme il n'y a pas eu d'autres victimes aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que les Juges vont nous faire un sale coup. Alors, autant être reposés. Tu viens ? J'ai une super planque.

- Je te suis.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ysaline: Je te pardonne, tant que tu continues à commenter dans la semaine suivant la mise en ligne du chapitre xD**

**Alors, pas trop déçue ? Enfin, je réserve pleins de belles surprises...**

**Bon, là c'est plutôt la fuite de Caty... **

**Tu as intérêt ;) non t'inquiètes je comprends si t'as pas le temps moi-même j'ai considérablement réduit mon rythme de post...**


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21, ou deuil et quipropos

**POV Jason**

- Il faut qu'on ressorte. Il faut qu'on retrouve Caty, je martèle en regardant Odie et Marissa droit dans les yeux. De toute manière, les Juges nous délogeront bien à un moment ou un autre. C'est le troisième jour sans mort. Le public va vouloir un peu plus d'action.

- Tu as raison, fait Marissa. Si il faut qu'on parte, autant s'y préparer le mieux qu'on peut. Et Odie va beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, fait Odie en souriant.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense, et ça m'énerve. Dans ma tête, le match entre Caty et elle est rude. Je n'arrive pas à choisir. Qui j'aime le plus ? A qui je tiens le plus ? Qui je ne veux pas perdre ?

- Très bien. Je vais pêcher. Odie, tu peux préparer les gourdes, et toi, Marissa, rassembler les affaires.

- Ok.

- Ok.

Je prépare la lance d'Odie. Je réussis à pêcher cinq poissons, que je fais griller pour mieux les conserver. Nous en mangeons un bout, puis nous mettons en route.

Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour Caty. Où est-elle ? Il faut que nous la retrouvions.

Nous sommes frappés par la chaleur, en sortant. Il fait vraiment chaud. Je suis certain que les Juges ont augmenté la température depuis la dernière fois. Pour nous pouser à bout ? Qu'on s'épuise plus vite ? Ca y ressemble, en tout cas. Les Juges sont assez retors pour faire ça.

Nous descendons, non sans précaution, de la corniche, en nous éloignant du lieu où se trouvent les serpents.

Soudain, je les vois. La fille et le garçon du Neuf, au point de se faire massacrer par le garçon du Un.

La petite crie tandis que son frère tente de la protéger. Mais la lance se fiche dans son petit corps. Le garçon pousse un hurlement de rage, et se fait lui aussi tuer.

Je reste pétrifié. Les autres l'ont vu aussi.

Soudain, le garçon du Un nous voie. Il a un rictus, nous jauge. Puis, jugeant qu'il ne risque rien, grisé par sa victoire, il s'approche.

Je ne réfléchis pas. La rage m'aveugle. Comment a-t-il tué la petite, sans la moindre pitié !

Je dégaine ma hache. Il pare mon coup avec la hampe de sa lance. Je remarque qu'il n'a pas sorti son arc, ce qui aurait été plus judicieux.

Odie l'attaque soudain, tandis que Marissa se replie prudemment.

Mais il la voie et nous feinte. Il a trouvé notre point faible, sa proie.

Je n'hésite pas : j'envoie ma hache voler, et elle vient se planter dans sa nuque.

Il tombe tandis que le troisième coup de canon tonne.

Nous ne sommes plus que 12.

Et j'ai tué un être vivant, un humain, un adolescent, un garçon.

**POV Caty**

Nous marchons vers l'oasis. Carl, c'est le nom de mon nouvel allié, a décidé de se planquer près du lac. Nous aurons de l'eau à volonté, et les proies qui vont avec.

Trois coups de canon résonnent.

Je m'arrête, me retourne.

- Ne t'arrête pas, me presse Carl. C'est dangereux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter les environs, un couteau dégainé.

- Ce n'est pas par ici, c'est plus vers le nord, m'informe Carl.

Le nord... là où nous étions. Trois coups de canon. Un pour chaque membre de l'alliance ?

Je m'effondre. Je n'aurais pas dû les abandonner.

- Odie... Marissa... Jason...

Carl s'accroupit à mes côtés.

- Odie est morte, ce n'est que justice. Mais les deux autres n'auraient pas du. Ca doit être les Carrières. Il faut que tu te venges. On va les attaquer.

J'acquiese sans réfléchir. Je vais venger Jason.

Ce n'est que justice.

- On va chercher de l'eau, et on va à leur campement, Ok ? il fait en m'aidant à me relever.

- Je te suis, je fais d'une voix atone, dévorée par le chagrin et la haine.

Jason...

L'heure suivante est un calvaire. Le souvenir du baiser de Jason et Odie me hante, mais surtout, le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'aimais, même si il en aimait aussi une autre. Je lui pardonne, mais il est trop tard.

Et Marissa, si gentille, si savante...

Comment ai-je pu les laisser, comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? Comment ?

- Remplis ta gourde, Caty.

Je m'éxécute tel un robot. Ils les ont tué. Je vais les venger.

POurquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que ce sont les Hunger Games, la vraie réalité que j'avais presque oublié, la mort et le deuil.

Une petite partie de moi espère à une erreur, mais c'est quasiment impossible. Je ne veux plus y croire, de peur de me faire encore plus mal.

De toute manière, je vais pouvoir me venger et, après, gagner.

Il le faut, en mémoire de Jason.

Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

- Ecoute, Caty, mieux vaut que nous soyons reposés. Dormons un peu, je connais un super coin.

Je le suis dans un tas de rochers, près d'un bosquet d'arbres.

- On devrait passer une nuit tranquille,vu qu'il y a eu 3 morts et que nous ne sommes plus que 12 dans l'arène.

Tiens, c'est vrai. La moitié d'entre nous sont morts.

Et tout le reste, sauf une, doit mourir.

Je me cache le visage lors de l'apparition des visages. Je ne veux pas les voir. Pas encore.

J'entends mon partenaire pousser une petite exclamation de déception. J'entends son soupir, puis je sens qu'il s'allonge à mes côtés.

Je le regarde. Je pourrais le tuer, me débarrasser de lui. Physiquement, c'est un poids mort.

Mais j'ai besoin de lui, phycologiquement. C'est lui qui élabore les plans, moi qui les éxécute.

Et ça marche.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ysaline: Et c'est pas qu'une impression...**

**On verra bien, j'en suis pas à ce stade...  
**

**majamaja: Merci !**

**J'esssaierai de faire vite, promis !**


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22, ou Game over for...

**POV Jason**

Nous avons passé la nuit à l'oasis. Ce matin, en nous éveillant, j'aperçois deux silhouettes sombres. Qui viennent vers nous.

- C'est le gars du Cinq ! s'exclame Odie.

Je détaille l'autre silhouette. Ils ont manifestement des intentions belliqueuses. Mais la deuxième silhouette ne peut être que...

- Caty ! hurle Marissa.

La deuxième personne hésite. Le garçon du Cinq lui dit quelque chose, mais soudain elle l'ignore et court vers nous.

- Vous êtes vivants ! elle crie, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Et elle se jette dans mes bras.

- Il m'a dit... oh, j'ai cru que... Jason je te pardonne, je te pardonne, je t'aime !

Elle m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Je lui réponds avec autant de fougue. Caty, ma Caty. Comme je l'aime !

Plus que Odie, je crois.

Non, je suis sûr. Odie n'était qu'une attirance physique. J'ai fait mon choix.

- Je t'aime, je crie, je t'aime, moi aussi !

Elle sanglote, ses larmes ont un goût salé.

Odie ne laisse rien paraître. Son visage reste de marbre.

Je me sépare de Caty, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

- Moi non plus, lâche Odie avec un rictus, soudain. Mais, après tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez...

Elle dégaine sa lance en une fraction de seconde.

Le garçon du Cinq nous rejoint.

- Bien joué, Odie, il fait en souriant. Toi aussi, tu peux être une bonne manipulatrice !

- Mani... pulatrice ? s'étrangle Marissa.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Dès le départ, nous jouions la comédie. Je devais vous conduire à votre perte en provoquant les Carrières, pendant que mon partenaire et Kam, ici présent, faisaient illusion, en laissant penser que leur alliance ne comptait qu'eux deux. J'ai choisi de t'abuser, Jason, avec un philtre d'amour longue durée. Ca a marché, jusqu'à présent. Normalement, mon partenaire n'était pas sensé mourir non plus, mais qu'importe. Nous avions prévu que Caty vous quitte, et Kam...

- J'étais là pour l'intercepter, poursuit Kam. Initialement, je devais me servir de sa rage pour vous tuer, Marissa et toi, mais quand elle a pensé que vous étiez morts, j'ai eu une autre idée. Malheureusement, ce n'étaient pas vous, mais, heureusement, Odie a dû coup survécu. Je prévoyais tout de même de la lâcher contre les Carrières, histoire de faire place nette. Mais bon, on vous a croisé en route, donc...

- On passe au plan C, termine Odie avec un rictus cruel.

- On peut savoir ce que c'est ? je demande en dégainant ma hache, près à en découdre, furieux de m'être laissé avoir.

- Ca !

Kam bondit, évite un couteau de Caty qui ne fait que l'érafler, et bouscule Marissa qui tombe... et que Odie empale sur sa lance.

Le couteau de Caty l'atteint au front, mais elle ne fait qu'essuyer le sang qui coule dans ses yeux, reprend sa lance, et ils prennent la fuite.

Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir.

**POV Caty**

Marissa est à terre, un trou béant et sanguinolent au ventre.

- Marissa ! je m'exclame.

- Ca... va aller... Caty, elle murmure, la voix hachée.

- Tout est de ma faute, je sanglote.

- Non, de la mienne, fait Jason en posant la tête de Marissa sur ses genoux. C'est ma faute, si je ne m'étais pas fait avoi...

- Arrêtez, souffle Marissa. C'est trop tard.

- Nooon, j'hurle. Non, Marissa, non !

- Odie n'est pas la seule à avoir des secrets... elle murmure, et elle sort deux papiers de sa poche. Tenez, lisez ceci quand vous vous sentirez prêts. Un pour chacun de vous.

- Marissa... je pleure, ne t'en va pas...

- Ja... Jason, prends soin de Caty... Caty, fais a-attention à Jason... Je ne sais pas qui va sortir de l'arène vivant, mais celui qui mourra me rejoindra dans l'au-delà... elle chuchote avec révérence. Je n'ai pas p-peur... Juste mal... et très sommeil... Lisez ces lettres quand vous vous... sentirez p-près... Je serai t-toujours... à... vos... c-côtés...

Mes larmes tracent des sillons sur ses joues.

- S... soyez heureux... ensemble, elle reprend après avoir repris son souffle, pr-profitez... d-du... t-temps... qu'il... vous... reste... Et... Caty... ne... t'en... veux... pas... quand... tu... auras... lu...

Ses yeux se ferment.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! hurle Jason.

Le canon tonne.

* * *

Nous sommes assis autour du feu de camp. Je n'ai même plus d'énergie pour pleurer. Nous sommes toujours dans l'oasis, mais plus à côté du lac, nous nous sommes éloignés.

Dans le ciel, s'est affiché le visage serein de Marissa. Je repense à la fille qui avait fait un désastre lors de sa Parade, qui sanglotait lorsque nous l'avions rencontré... Comme elle avait mûri, s'était durcie... Elle était devenue une valeur sûre, sur laquelle je me reposais.

Nous ne sommes plus que 11. Dont 6 Carrières et 2 traîtres.

- Caty, je prends le premier tour de garde, fait doucement Jason.

- D'accord.

Je vais me coucher sans un mot. Je n'ai même plus l'envie de penser. Je veux juste dormir, dormir, oublier...

Oublier...

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Ysaline: Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**( non, je n'ai pas tué Marissa de gaieté de coeur, mais il fallait bien que ça arrive... )**


End file.
